You Cannot Escape Destiny
by DarkIvory
Summary: HPDM! Harry und Draco sind schon zusammen. Lucius will, dass sein Sohn Todesser wird, Draco versucht sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Als auch noch seine Stiefschwester ins Spiel kommt gerät die Sache außer Kontrolle... Drama, teilweise Dark, Romance, Slash.
1. Erste Widerstände

_You Cannot Escape Destiny_

** 1. Kapitel: Erste Widerstände **

„Harry,...er will dass ich Todesser werde!"

„...Oh mein Gott!" Harrys spürte, wie sein Herz unwillkürlich einen Takt schneller schlug. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung war also wahr geworden. Natürlich wollte Draco nicht Todesser werden, aber die Frage war, ob er stark genug war, sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen.

Der Gryffindor schloss kurz die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete sah er, dass Tränen Dracos Wangen hinabliefen. Schweigend schloss er seine Arme um den zitternden Körper des Blonden. Es war besser, wenn er jetzt nichts sagte. Was gab es auch zu sagen, dass annährend tröstend gewesen wäre, in dieser Situation?

Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, dass er Draco zeigte, dass er immer für ihn da sein würde, dass er ihn nie alleine ließe, egal was passieren würde und genau das drückte diese Umarmung aus.

Und Draco genoss es, einfach nur die Wärme und Nähe des anderen zu spüren, des Menschen, den er so sehr liebt und der ihn so sehr liebte und immer bei ihm sein würde.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, still einander umschlungen.

Harry spürte wie seine Schulter feucht wurde, von den Tränen die auf seinen Umhang tropften und er selbst konnte sie auch kaum mehr zurückhalten.

Langsam wurde Draco ruhiger, hörte auf zu zittern und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Er will, dass ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahre, damit wir alles vorbereiten können!"

-

Harry saß im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte vor sich hin in die Leere.

Draco...Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte musste er inzwischen schon zu Hause angekommen sein.

Ein lauter Seufzer fuhr ihm über die Lippen und ließ Ron und Seamus, die gerade Schach spielten, überrascht aufblicken.

„Hey Harry, Draco ist gerade erst 'ne paar Stunden weg..." kopfschüttelnd sah Ron seinen Freund an. „Willst du nicht lieber mit uns ne Runde 'Snape explodiert' spielen, anstatt ihm nachzutrauern? Komm schon, das lenkt dich ab!"

_Ja klar, während Draco mit seinem Vater zu kämpfen hat, sitze ich hier und spiele vergnügt eine Runde Snape explodiert'… das ist jetzt wirklich genau das Richtige..._ dachte Harry deprimiert.

Was er sich jedoch nicht anmerken lassen wollte, schließlich hatten seine Freunde in letzter Zeit genug Sorgen wegen ihm gehabt, also musste er sie nicht schon wieder mit einem neuen Problem belasten. Und die beste Methode der ewigen Fragerei aus dem Weg zu gehen, war immer noch so zu tun als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, (auch wenn das meistens doch nicht funktionierte...) also sagte er mit leicht grimmigem Unterton: „Gut, obwohl mir ein 'Lucius explodiert' noch besser gefallen würde!"

Ron grinste belustigt. „Wir können es gerne umtaufen, wenn du dann mitspielst!"

Harry musste leicht lachen und erhob sich dann von seinem Sessel um sich an den Tisch zu Seamus und Ron zu begeben.

_Wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht so Unrecht und ein bisschen Ablenkung würde mir in der Tat gut tun._

Harry ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Ron fallen, während Seamus die Karten zu mischen begann.

Dracos Augen starrten in die einskalten seines Vaters, in Gedanken aber sah er Harry vor sich, sah seine grünen Augen, die ihm den Mut gaben stark zu bleiben und nicht aufzugeben, so wie er es dem Gryffindor versprochen hatte.

„Nein Vater, ich kann nicht!"

Lucius stand da, mehr als überrascht, man könnte fast sagen schockiert, über diese doch sehr ungewöhnliche Reaktion seines Sohnes und schien einen Moment lang total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Wie bitte? Was sagtest du?" fragte er mit fast schon schneidendem Ton in der Stimme.

„Ich sagte: Nein! Ich werde kein Todesser! Ich werde nicht auf die dunkle Seite gehen!"

Immer noch hielt Draco dem Blick seines Vaters stand. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern ihm jemals widersprochen zu haben. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde, umso stärker fühlte er sich jetzt als er es getan hatte. Es gab ihm ein, wenn auch schwaches, Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sein Vater jedoch schien erstmals zutiefst verwirrt von dem eigenartigen Verhalten von Draco. Hatte er nicht immer Interesse an allem gezeigt, was zur Dunklen Seite gehörte, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Für einen kuren Augenblick schien Lucius verunsichert und an seiner Fähigkeit als Vater zu zweifeln. Doch dieser Gedanke war wohl eher wie ein Lufthauch und streifte ihn nur kurz, wurde unterdrückt von all den anderen Gedanken, die sich nun in seinem Kopf breit machten. Enttäuschung, Unverständnis, aber vor allem Wut.

Arrogant blickte er auf seine Sohn hinab und meinte bestimmend: „Seit deiner Geburt steht fest, dass du Todesser wirst!"

Ganz so leicht ließ Draco sich jedoch nicht unterkriegen. „Nun bin ich aber alt genug meine Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen und ich entscheide mich dagegen!"

„Ich bin dein Vater, ich entscheide wann du alt genug bist! Du wirst dich meinem Willen beugen müssen!" sagte Lucius und musterte Draco spöttisch, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Nein, niemals!" diese Worte waren mehr spontan herausgebrüllt als gut überlegt gewesen und Draco musste bitter dafür bezahlen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung gab Lucius seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wage es ja nicht, mir noch einmal zu widersprechen! Du wurdest _geboren_ um dem dunklen Lord zu dienen, und genau _das _wirst du tun!".

Dracos Augen flackerten. Sein Körper fing wieder an zu zittern. Er hielt eine Hand auf seine Wange gepresst, die unter dem Schmerz brannte. Er versuchte sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren sich Harrys Stimme in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„D…d….du kannst mich nicht d…d…dazu zwingen!"

Jeglicher Spott war aus den Augen seines Vaters verschwunden, hasserfüllt sahen sie Draco an. Er packte ihn am Kragen und erwiderte: „Oh doch! Ich kann!"

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen und Lucius verschwunden sackte Draco auf dem Boden zusammen. „Harry!" flüsterte er und ein paar Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.

"Haaaaarry, du bist dran!" Ron wedelte wild mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen herum.

„Oh, Sorry…"

„Willst du mir nicht endlich erklären, was los ist? Es ist mehr, als das du ihn nur vermisst, oder etwa nicht?"

„Hm..."

„War das ein ja oder ein nein?"

„Ron! Bitte! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber es geht dich wirklich nichts an. Es hat auch nichts mit unserer Beziehung zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass er will, dass ich es noch irgendjemandem erzähle. Es ist seine Privatsache, verstehst du?"

Ron sah einen Moment lang etwas irritiert aus, dann nickte er. „Gut! Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit so deprimiert durch die Gegend läufst! Erstens kannst du ihm damit sowieso nicht helfen und zweitens verbreitest du damit schlechte Stimmung und gibst einem das Gefühl dich fragen zu müssen, was los ist und da du ohnehin nicht antwortest, hat man dann wiederum das Gefühl das du einem nicht vertraust und..."

„Ok, Ok, schon gut ich habe verstanden, ich tue mein Bestes Ok!" Harry grinste wirkte nun etwas gelassener.

„Hi Leute, na was macht ihr!" Hermione kam zu ihrem Tisch und blickte unternehmungslustig in die Runde.

„Lucius explodiert spielen!" sagte Seamus grinsend mit seinen Karten wedelnd.

„Lucius?" fragend sah ihn Hermione an.

„War Harry's Idee! Er scheint nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein!"

Hermione wand sich erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

„Was? Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dir sage, warum ich Lucius hasse! Er ist Todesser!"

„Und er ist der Vater von Draco!" fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn lieben muss!" erwiderte Harry fast schon aggressiv. „Draco ist auch nicht gerade begeistert von ihm, obwohl er sein_ Vater_ ist!"

Hermione hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, das wollte ich damit auch gar nicht sagen, ich dachte eher, dass du uns endlich mal erzählst, warum Draco nicht nach Hause wollte. Ganz offensichtlich scheint es ja was mit Lucius zu tun zu haben!" meinte sie ernst.

Harry unterdrückte einen Seufzer und schwieg.

„Hat Draco vor, es seinem Vater zu beichten? Das mit euch meine ich?" hackte Hermione vorsichtig nach.

„Hör zu, ich habe es Ron schon gesagt: Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun und ich kann es euch nicht sagen, tut mir Leid!"

Draco erhob sich langsam und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Er wollte gerade die Treppe hochsteigen, als seine Mutter ihn erblickte.

„Draco, was ist los?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit Narzissa sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Nichts Mutter, ich habe nur... Ich werde jetzt meine Hausaufgaben machen gehen..."

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst!"

„Natürlich! Danke, aber mir geht es wirklich gut!" er nickte kurz und fing an die Treppe nach oben zu steigen.

Draco wusste schon lange, dass er mit seinen Eltern _nicht_ reden konnte. Narzissa würde wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, die ihr anvertraut wurde zu ihrem Mann rennen. Sie war nach all den Jahren immer noch der Meinung, dass er ein guter Vater war, ebenso wie ein guter Ehemann.

Egal wie hart oder ungerecht er sie behandelte, wenn sie sich ihm nur einmal widersetze, sie schien nie an ihm zu zweifeln.

Nazissa war schwach, eine schwache, verängstigte Ehefrau, die sich von ihrem Mann gnadenlos unterdrücken ließ. Sie schien wie geschaffen für Lucius, sie stellte keine Fragen, wenn er zu spät nach Hause kam, mischte sich nie in seine Geschäfte ein und war gerade schön genug, um die richtige Sorte von _reinblütigen_ Kindern zu zeugen.

Nun ja, sie hatten ja nur einen Sohn...

Und das reichte nach Lucius Meinung auch völlig aus, _ein _Erbe, der das Blut der Malfoys erhielt war genug. Ein Haus voller kleiner Quälgeister würde ihn schließlich von seiner _Arbeit _abhalten...

Überhaupt war die ganze Ehe mit Narzissa nur reine Formsache. Was Lucius hinter dem Rücken seiner Frau trieb, schien jedoch wirklich jeder zu wissen, außer ihr selbst...

Nein wirklich, eigentlich konnte einem Narzissa direkt Leid tun mit ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit und ihrer unglaublichen (Ehr)Furch vor ihrem Mann...

„Ähm…habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich euch kurz allein lasse? Muss mal an die frische Luft?" Ohne die Antwort der Drei abzuwarten schob Harry seinen Stuhl nach hinten und erhob sich.

„Nein, geht klar!" meinte Ron und Hermione nickte zustimmend. „Aber... möchtest du vielleicht, dass wir mitkommen?" fügte sie fragend hinzu.

„Nein, spielt ihr ruhig weiter!"

„Ach, es wird langsam langweilig! Ich glaub ich werd dann auch mal gehn... Fred und George suchen... bis später!" Seamus stand ebenfalls auf und Harry wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Hermione ihn festhielt. Ihr Blick sagte alles.

Harry seufze und meinte schließlich nachgiebig: „Ok, ich weiß es hat ja doch kein Wert! Ich sag's euch! Aber nicht hier, kommt mit!"

Die drei liefen nach draußen und Harry atmete kurz tief durch bevor er zu erzählen begann:

„Kurz vor den Ferien hat Draco einen Brief von seinem Vater gekriegt, in dem stand,...dass er Todesser werden soll!" sagte Harry und sah sie zwei Gryffindors gespannt an.

Hermione schnappte laut nach Luft, Ron schien jedoch weniger überrascht.

„In den Ferien sollte alles vorbereitet werden, deshalb musste Draco auch nach Hause fahren. Er hat mir versprochen zu schreiben und mich auf dem laufenden zu halten…" Harry machte eine Pause und strich sich einige Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn.. „...außerdem hat er mir noch versprochen... es nicht zu tun, er wird sich seinem Vater widersetzen!"

„Hör mal Harry, ich weiß, dass das sicher nicht einfach für euch ist…" fing Ron an

„...,aber mit so was hättet ihr rechnen müssen, als ihr euch entschlossen habt..."

„Ja natürlich, das war mir auch klar, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so plötzlich kommen würde..." erwiderte Harry tonlos.

„Voldemort hat dieses Jahr bisher noch keinen Anschlag verübt, was meinst du wie lange es dauern wird bis er wieder zuschlägt? Und dann soll Draco unter ihnen sein..."

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit...? Er könnte doch Spion werden, wie Snape?" schlug Hermione vor.

„Das ist erstens _sehr_ gefährlich und zweitens wollte Draco ihn nicht fragen, weil die zwei sich gerade etwas zerstritten haben!"

Hermione seufze auf und schaute Harry nachdenklich an.

„Es wäre allerdings eine Notlösung! Wir können nur hoffen, dass Draco es schafft sich Lucius zu widersetzen ohne dass dieser ihm allzu schlimme Schmerzen zufügt!" meinte Harry und starrte an den zwei vorbei zum See hinüber, während er die Arme etwas enger um den Körper schlang.

„Mann, ist das kalt!"

Hermione löste ihren Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen und nickte leicht.

„Aber würde Lucius seinem eigenen Sohn etwas antun?"

Einen Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander bis Ron schließlich sagte: „Kommt lasst uns reingehen, oder wollt ihr hier draußen noch erfrieren?"

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestemmt, den Kopf mit den Armen gestützt und in einer Hand den Federhalter, als ein leises Klopfen ihn auffahren ließ.

„H...Herein?" sagte er zögerlich und löste sich aus seiner Position.

Ein Hauself öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat mit einer leichten Verbeugung in das Zimmer.

„Ihr Vater lässt Sie rufen!" verkündete er sogleich.

Verwundert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, dann verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Aus welchem Grund?" fragte er und versuchte dabei so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Tut mir Leid Sir, dass kann ich nicht sagen, aber er bittet Sie _sofort_ in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu erscheinen!"

Draco wandte seinen Kopf von der Tür ab und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das immer noch unbeschriebene Blatt Pergament, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, während er die Feder nervös hin und herwippen ließ.

„Gut, sag ihm ich komme gleich!" erwiderte der schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ohne den Elf anzusehen.

Dieser verließ den Raum mit einer ebenso untergebenen Verbeugung, wie er ihn betreten hatte. Draco hörte wie er die Tür leise schloss und mit kleinen tippeligen Schritten davonging.

Mit einem leisen Fluchen knallte er den Federhalter unsanft aufs Pergament, dessen Tinte augenblicklich eine tiefblaue Lache darauf hinterließ.

Einen Moment lang starrte der Blonde in den dunklen Tintenfleck auf dem weiß-gelben Pergamentbogen, dann erhob er sich langsam.

Was zum Teufel wollte sein Vater jetzt schon wieder von ihm?

Draco klopfte kurz an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers und hörte Lucius raue Stimme ein barsches „Herein!" rufen, worauf er entschlossen eintrat.

Dann stellte er sich vor den großen Schreibtisch und richtete seinen Blick nach vorne in den unteren Viertel des Raumes. Er konnte und wollte seinem Vater jetzt nicht direkt in die Augen sehen, vor allem nicht, wenn er ihm standhalten musste.

„Du hast mich rufen lassen?"

„Ja, setz dich doch!" meinte Lucius mit schmeichelnd freundlicher Stimme, hinter der sich wohl nichts weiter als Falschheit verbarg, wie Draco vermutete.

Stumm ließ sich der Kleinere auf einen Stuhl sinken und sah einen Vater abwartend an.

Dieser ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit um irgendwelche Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zu ordnen, dann hob er schließlich wieder den Kopf und lächelte Draco an.

„Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht vom Dunklen Lord erhalten. Das Datum für die Zeremonie steht fest!"

„Welche Zeremonie?" fuhr Draco überrascht dazwischen.

„Unterbrich mich nicht!" donnerte Lucius, wandte sich von Draco ab und erklärte: „Die Zeremonie ist deine Einweihung in den Kreis der Anhänger des Lords..."

_Todesser_, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten laut zu protestieren, doch sein Blick verriet deutlich was er davon hielt.

Lucius schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn während er aufstand fuhr er mit etwas schneidenderer Stimme fort. "…,doch davor werden wir natürlich noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, wie bereits angekündigt. Vor allem werden wir deine Kenntnisse in den unverzeihlichen Flüchen auffrischen müssen _und _du wirst den 3. und schlimmsten aller Flüche lernen!" Lucius Augen schienen einen Moment lang lustvoll aufzublitzen, als er das sagte.

„Ich. Werde. Niemanden. Töten!" stieß Draco wütend hervor. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinem Vater dabei wieder direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, wie um den Protest zu stärken.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Unerträglich. Spannungsgeladen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

Doch der Sturm blieb aus, zumindest vorerst. Lucius wandte sich von dem Jüngeren ab und sah aus dem Fenster, wobei er den Kopf etwas nach oben reckte.

„Morgen werden wir anfangen!" verkündete er ohne weiter auf Dracos Aussage einzugehen.

Draco schluckte und sagte nichts.

Am Abend saß Harry gelangweilt auf seinem Bett und sah aus dem Fester, wo die untergehende Sonne den Abendhimmel bereits rot färbte.

Er lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, wie er Draco das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Da unten war es gewesen, genau da unten im Gras war er gelegen, welches noch feucht gewesen war, weil es gerade geregnet hatte.

Rückblick

„Nein, nicht reden, bitte nicht reden!" Draco beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen. Sein Atem streifte Harrys Gesicht. Seine Lippen berührten die des Gryffindors, erst vorsichtig ganz sacht und zögerlich. Doch als er keinen Widerstand spürte, bestimmter und mit mehr Intensivität.

Harry war im ersten Augenblick so überrascht, dass er nicht anders konnte als sich alles gefallen zu lassen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen einen Kuss von dem er immer noch glaubte er sei nicht real. Erst als Dracos Lippen sich von seinen lösten und er das Gesicht des Anderen vor sich sah und dessen Stimme hörte, begann er langsam zu realisieren.

„Harry, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Das wollte ich nie. Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hast du mich gefesselt, in deinen Bann gezogen. Doch als du meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast, wusste ich nicht wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte, also hab ich versucht mich zu rächen! Was mir scheinbar auch gelungen ist!" Draco blickte zu Boden. „Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich darf keine Gefühle zeigen! Ich muss meiner Familie treu sein! Das ist es was mein Vater mich immer lehrte!

Ich glaube, nun weiß ich, dass es falsch ist..." Draco holte tief Luft. „Harry, es tut mir Leid!"

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er blinzelte leicht verwirrt und fragte dann etwas unbeholfen: „Heißt das... heißt das du hast auch...diese Gefühle?"

„Ja Harry, ich liebe dich!"

Rückblick Ende

Harry seufze schwer und drehte sich vom Fenster weg.

Ich sollte mir wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, er wird mir bestimmt morgen schreiben, wahrscheinlich hatte er heute zu viel zu tun... Und es geht ihm auch sicherlich gut… noch zumindest und vielleicht hat Hermione ja auch Recht und Lucius tut ihm nichts... 


	2. Weihnachten und andere Überraschungen

** Kapitel 2: Weihnachten und andere Überraschungen **

Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und neben ihm saß Harry. Dieser schien ihn jedoch nicht zu bemerken sondern starrte nur vor sich hin. Egal was Draco auch machte, der Gryffindor schien einfach nicht zu reagieren. Da sah Draco das Pergament vor sich liegen und kam er auf die Idee Harry zu schreiben, doch seine Feder schien plötzlich vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein... Während Draco suchte und dabei fast verzweifelte, rührte sich Harry immer noch nicht. Dafür hörte Draco plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Pochen. _Vater_, schloss es ihm durch den Kopf und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „Harry!" wollte er rufen, „Harry, schnell, wir müssen uns verstecken!" doch er kriegte keinen Ton heraus, oder durfte er nicht schreien weil Lucius ihn sonst hören würde?

Aber er würde jeden Augenblick in sein Zimmer kommen! Draco versuchte den Gryffindor zu rütteln, während das unregelmäßige Klopfen immer näher kam. Manchmal setzte es einen Moment aus doch dann schien es immer drohender zu werden und näher zu kommen...

Aufgelöst und fast den Tränen nahe stand Draco schließlich hilflos im Raum, als plötzlich ein lautes Krachen ertönte...

Draco fuhr hoch. Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf. Er war ein seinem Zimmer mit seinem Schreibtisch, doch Harry war nicht hier, ebenso wenig wie Lucius. Stattdessen saß eine Eule draußen an seinem Fenstersims und schlug laut mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Das gleiche pochende Geräusch das er für die Fußschritte seines Vater gehalten hatte. Draco atmete tief durch und ging zum Fenster um die Eule hineinzulassen.

Wer könnte ihm denn geschrieben haben, ganz offensichtlich war dies nicht Harry's weiße Schneeeule, sondern wohl eher eine Schleiereule, soweit er sich mit Eulen auskannte...

Stirnrunzelnd band Draco dem Vogel den Brief ab und betrachtete ihn leicht kritisch. Konnte er dennoch von Harry sein, oder vielleicht von Hermione oder Ron? War Harry vielleicht etwas zugestoßen und sie wollten ihn nun informieren?

Der Brief hatte weder ein Siegel noch war ein Absender drauf geschrieben. Alles was da stand war seinen eigene Adresse und das in einer Handschrift, die ihm unbekannt erschien...

_Hallo Draco,_

_du wunderst dich sicher wer ich bin. Berechtigterweise, denn wir kennen uns gar nicht. _

_Aber ich denke wir sollten uns kennen lernen! Ich bin nämlich deine Schwester Draco!_

_Ich weiß nicht ob du wusstest, dass dein Vater noch ein anderes Kind hat, ich selbst hab auch erst vor kurzem erfahren, wer mein Vater ist. Genau genommen erst vorgestern, ein Tag bevor ich von zu Hause abgehauen bin... Das ist der eigentliche Grund warum ich dir schreib: ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht nach Weihnachten ein paar Tage bei euch unterkommen könnte. Bestimmt denkst du jetzt, dass ich Lucius persönlich ansprechen sollen, aber Mum meinte, dass er nicht einmal weiß dass er noch eine Tochter hat und ... na ja sie erzählt nicht gerade viel Positives über ihn und deshalb wollte ich einfach etwas vorsichtig sein. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass sie maßlos übertreibt! Sie ist im Übrigen auch der Meinung, dass ich euch gar nicht schreiben soll und verbat mir jeglichen Kontakt! (Weshalb sie mir auch erst jetzt, wo ich 17 bin, von euch erzählt hat). Das war obendrein auch einer der Gründe aus denen ich abgehauen bin... _

_Genaueres kann ich dir ja erzählen, wenn wir uns sehen!_

_Wenn ich nicht bei euch wohnen kann, könnten wir uns ja wenigstens mal treffen. Ich brenne darauf meinen Bruder kennen zu lernen! Sag mir Bescheid!_

_Viele Grüße_

_Sakura_

_PS: Tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendwie aufdringlich erscheine, ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich weiß nur nicht wo ich sonst hin soll... würde mich jedenfalls freuen wenn du zurück schreibst..._

Draco ließ die Hand mit dem Brief sinken und ließ sich geistesabwesend auf dem Bettrand nieder. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah dann wieder das Blatt an. Aber dort stand es immer noch, schwarz auf weiß. Er hatte eine Stiefschwester! Sakura... was für ein merkwürdiger Name...

Eigentlich schien sie ja ganz nett zu sein... und ziemlich direkt...

Aber Lucius danach zu fragen ob sie hier unterkommen könnte, wo er doch mit ziemlich guter Sicherheit nichts von ihr wusste, erschien dem Slytherin nicht gerade als besonders angenehme Aufgabe...Warum war sie bloß abgehauen?

Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich so seltsam ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er gähnte herzhaft schlug die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich auf.

"Hi Ron! Auch schon wach?"

"Oh...Morgen Harry!" Ron, der ebenfalls auf seinem Bett saß, gerade gedankenverloren auf der Feder rumkaute und aus dem Fenster sah, wandte sich von diesem ab und drehte sich stattdessen zu seinen Freund um. "Na wie geht's denn so am ersten Ferientag?"

"Gut! Ja wirklich, ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen!" meinte Harry und sofort musste er sich selbst fragen, ob er sich eigentlich so gut fühlen durfte, jetzt wo Draco litt..."Und dir? Was macht du da eigentlich?"

"Ach ich... überlege gerade was ich in die Weihnachtskarte für Herm schreiben soll..." meinte Ron und wedelte mit der Karte die er in der anderen Hand hielt.

"Weihnachtskarte? Du siehst sie doch an Weihnachten, wozu brauchst du dann 'ne Karte?"

Ron seufzte... "klar aber weiß du... vielleicht will sie ja dass ich ihr ne karte schreibe mit so ner Art Liebeserklärung..." unsicher sah Ron seinen besten Freund an.

"Aber das kannst du ihr doch persönlich sagen, das machst du doch sowieso den ganzen Tag..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss die Karte, Ron! Taten zählen mehr als tausend Worte!"

"Taten...Meinst du wirklich?" Ron schien plötzlich angestrengt nachzudenken.

"Natürlich!"

"Aber... ich... ich meine, ich hab noch nie..." Ron wurde rot.

Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. "DAS hab ich auch nicht gemeint! Ein Kuss tut's auch..." er machte eine kurze Pause. "es sei denn... ihr wollt wirklich..."

"Ich hab mit ihr noch nie darüber gesprochen... Aber sag mal hast du Draco denn schon..."

"Nein..." ein langes Seufzen folgte. Harry sah aus dem Fenster. "und es wird wohl noch ne Weile dauern bis wir Gelegenheit dazu haben..."

"Würdest du denn... ich meine, wärst du bereit dazu?" fragte Ron überrascht.

"Ja, ich denke schon..." Harrys Blick wanderte vom Fenster zu Bettdecke und blieb dort hängen.

"Ich liebe ihn so sehr!" er biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann sah er wieder Ron an. Dieser glaube beinah die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen in Harrys Augen lesen zu können. Ron wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Doch das erübrigte sich dann auch, als Seamus aufwachte, der das Bedürfnis hatte allen so laut wie möglich zu verkünden, dass heute der erste Ferientag sei.

Ron und Harry warfen sich noch grinsend einen flüchtigen Blick zu und begannen dann damit sich anzuziehen und fertig zu machen, um zum Frühstück runter in die große Halle zu gehen.

Draco erhob sich langsam und schaute auf die Uhr: 10 nach 8. Er verschob die Schwester-Sache auf später und beschloss erst mal runter zum Essen zu gehen. Schließlich musste man ja nicht noch unnötig Ärger provozieren nur weil man zu spät kam, dazu hatte er heute ja noch genug Gelegenheit

Als er 5 min später am Tisch im Esssaal saß, war ihm der Appetit jedoch gehörig vergangen. Kaum dass er sich niedergelassen hatte, fing Lucius schon wieder an.

"Also, wie ich gestern bereits sagte, werden wir heute anfangen die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu wiederholen..."

Draco reagierte nicht, sondern nahm sich stillschweigend einen Scheibe Brot und begann sie mit Butter zu beschmieren.

"Ich würde sagen, wir starten mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, huh?"

Er verhielt sich geradewegs so, als wäre er ein kleines Kind das gleich Geburtstagsgeschenke auspacken dürfte. Draco erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er ihm damals die Flüche beigebracht hatte. Er konnte noch heute die Begeisterung in seinen Augen sehen...

"Draco kannst du mir mal die Marmelade reichen?" riss Narcissa ihren Sohn aus den Gedanken.

"Natürlich, hier Mutter!" Draco griff nach dem Glas vor sich und gab es seiner Mutter .

"Danke." war die knappe Antwort dieser, während sie langsam den Deckel des Marmeladenglases abschraubte. Eine Weile war es still und das einzige Geräusch das man vernahm, war das Klappen der Messer. Draco fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er schluckte und griff nach seinem Glas.

"Wie lange ist es her, dass du ihn das letzte Mal angewendet hast?" fing Lucius wieder an.

Unbeteiligt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. "In den Sommerferien!"

"Hm... wie ich sehe haben wir viel zu tun...dennoch sollten wir uns nicht zu lange mit den Kleinigkeiten aufhalten..."

Draco sagte nichts und abermals herrschte Schweigen bis Narcissa schließlich fragte: "Und? Wie war's denn so in der Schule?"

"Ganz gut!" erwiderte Draco und biss routinemäßig ein weiteres Stück Brot ab, ohne zu merken, dass er überhaupt etwas aß. Er fühlte sich stetig unwohler. Irgendwie fremd, so als würde er nicht mehr dazugehören, so als wären diese Leute nicht mehr seine Eltern...

_Wer weiß, vielleicht gehöre ich ja auch nicht mehr dazu! Vielleicht sind diese Leute schon längst nicht mehr meine Eltern! Wie können sie überhaupt, wenn sie sich nicht für mich interessieren. Ich bin nicht ihr Kind, ich bin ihr Erbe, der nur gute Noten schreiben muss und dem Willen seines Vaters zu folgen hat!_

Draco schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und schob mit einem knarrenden Geräusch den Stuhl nach hinten. "Danke, ich bin satt!" dann drehte er sich um und ging davon.

"Draco, in 20 Minuten in meinem Arbeitszimmer!" hörte er Lucius noch rufen und dann murmeln: "Was ist nur mit dem Jungen los?"

"Stimmungsschwankungen sind ganz normal in seinem Alter!" meinte Narcissa daraufhin sanft.

Draco schnaubte nur verächtlich und stieg stampfend die Treppe hoch.

Ron seufzte schwer und nahm wortlos den altbekannten Wiederholungsstundenplan entgegen. Harry hatte seinen schon in der Hand und musterte Ron erwartungsvoll von der Seite, was dieser jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. "Hey Ron!" meinte er schließlich. "Willst du denn gar nichts dazu sagen? Schau doch mal, 4 stunden am Tag, da hätten wir ja gleich Unterricht machen können...hm?"

"Ich kann nicht! Ich meine..."

Harry grinste: "Du willst ihr nicht mehr widersprechen, richtig?"

"Ähm.. Ja?"

"Nun gut, dann muss ich das eben übernehmen, aber schon merkwürdig wie du das jetzt alles so hinnimmst, bin ich echt nicht gewöhnt von dir, weißte!"

"Erm, Hermy!" Harry tippt der Gryffindor, die ihnen gerade den Rücken zudrehte, weil sie sich mit Ginny unterhielt, auf die Schulter. "Meinst du nicht, dass 2 Stunden am Tag reichen würden, ich weiß ja das es sehr wichtig ist usw, aber weißt du..."

"Harry, 1. nenn mich bitte nicht mehr Hermy! 2.Ich glaube das 4 Stunden am Tag schon nötig sind und außerdem würde dir die Abwechslung auch gut tun..."

"Man kann sich auch mit was anderem ablenken als mit Büchern und außerdem..."

"Ich war noch nicht fertig." fuhr Hermione scharf dazwischen. " Also, 3. habe ich uns die Feiertage feigelassen also hab ihr kein Grund euch zu beschweren, und letztes Jahr hatten wir fast genauso viel Stunden und du weißt ja das mindestens eine Stunde wegen eurer Unkonzentriertheit drauf geht! Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest..." sie drehte sich wieder zu der kichernden Ginny zurück, um die Unterhaltung mit ihr fortzusetzen.

"Ok, ich glaube wir müssen doch damit auskommen..." meinte Harry und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Auch wenn Hermione Ok war, manchmal führte sie sich einfach zu eigenwillig auf.

"Draco, du musst dich besser konzentrieren! Ich weiß dass du es kannst! Du musst es nur wollen. Du musst es fühlen, lasse deine ganze Wut einfließen, es ist ganz einfach!"

Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab gegen die kleine hilflose Katze. _Es ist nur der Cruciatus-Fluch, nur der Cruciatus-Fluch..._versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Aber immer wenn kurz davor den Fluch auszusprechen, erschien Harrys Bild vor ihm... und dann kriegte er nicht mehr als ein kläglich dahin gesprochenes Wort heraus... dann wurde ihm wieder klar, wie falsch das alles war. Hinzu kam noch Lucius, dessen Begierde und Lust, die er zu empfinden schien, nichts weiter als widerlich waren und Draco anekelten. Er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater! Niemals!

Warum war ihm das alles früher nicht aufgefallen? Er hatte sogar einmal ein wenig Gefallen daran gefunden... Es war etwas Normales gewesen, über dessen Richtigkeit er sich wahrscheinlich nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Vater...ich..." er schluckte. War es wirklich klug ihm schon noch einmal zu widersprechen? Er schien heute zwar erstaunlich viel Geduld an den Tag gelegt zu haben, aber wer wusste wie lange das noch anhalten würde und er wollte den Bogen auf keinen Fall überspannen...

"Ich... mir geht es heute nicht besonders gut..." brachte Draco schließlich hervor.

Das war sogar die Wahrheit, aber die Frage war: Wann würde es ihm besser gehen?

_Wenn ich Harry wieder sehen würde... _Draco's Blick verschleierte sich und für einige Sekunden schien er zu spüren wie Harrys Finger leicht auf seiner Wange entlangfuhren..

"Hörst du mir zu Draco?" Der Slytherin blinzelte kurz und sah wieder zu seinem Vater hoch.

"Ähmm... Ja ,Vater!"

"Also, verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?" Lucius seufzte schwer.

"Also gut, du kannst dich jetzt noch ausruhen, aber heute Nachmittag muss der Fluch sitzen!" meinte er nachdrücklich. "Du hast ihn schon mal besser gekonnt! Und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Merk dir das!"

Draco nickte zustimmend und ging ins Haus.

Er musste noch zwei Briefe schreiben. Den an Harry und eine Antwort an Sakura... Und die Hausaufgaben hatte er auch noch nicht und wie es aussah würde er in den restlichen Ferien auch nicht mehr viel Zeit dazu haben, je eher er sie erledigte, desto besser...

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermione in der Bibliothek and sollte eigentlich Kapitel 1 zum Verhalten von Mondkälbern bei elektrischen Lichtquellen lesen, oder zumindest nach Meinung von Hermione...

Harry fand Mondkälber ja nicht besonders spannend... Hagrid wahrscheinlich auch nicht, denn sie schienen recht friedlich zu sein..._In_ _abgelegenen Gegenden führen die Mondkälber bei Mondschein komplizierte Tänze auf den Hinterbeinen auf._ _Man vermutet, dass sie das Vorspiel zur Paarung sind..._ Harry's Augen lugten über dem Bücherrand hervor und trafen Rons, der auch nicht sehr begeistert von tanzenden Mondkälbern schien...

"Ist das nicht interessant? Hier steht, dass Mondkäbermist sehr gut für den Wachstum von Pflanzen ist... aber über elektrische Lichtquellen steht nicht sehr viel drin... ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Überschrift ziemlich daneben liegt..." Hermione schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf und klappte das Buch zu. "Seid ihr fertig?"

"Äh... ja!" erwiderten Harry und Ron schnell und schlugen ihre Bücher ebenfalls zu.

"Ähmm... Hermione, ich glaube es wird mal Zeit für ne Pause..."

Die Gryffindor guckte zweifelnd auf ihre Uhr und seufzte. "Na gut, aber wir haben noch nicht einmal mit dem Aufsatz für Binns angefangen und eigentlich wollte ich heute noch ..." Doch Harry und Ron waren schon aus der Bibliothek geflüchtet.

Am Nachmittag hatte Draco die zwei Briefe fertig und bereits abgeschickt. Natürlich hatte er Lucius nichts mehr von Sakura erzählt, sondern ihr einfach geschrieben, dass er sie ebenfalls gerne mal kenne lernen würde und dass sie gerne mal nach Weihnachten vorbei kommen konnte. Gewöhnlicherweise hatte Lucius nämlich nichts dagegen, wenn Draco diverse 'Freunde' einlud.

Mit den Hausaufgaben war der Slytherin allerdings kein Stück vorangekommen.

Nun lag er gelangweilt in seinem Bett und blätterte in irgendeinem Schulbuch, dass hieß... eigentlich suchte er das Kapitel zu den Tränken, die dazu dienten Lebensmittel zu erhalten und über die sie einen Aufsatz für Snape schreiben mussten, doch schon allein sich daran zu erinnern schien heute zu viel zu verlangt. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und so war er schon mindestens zehnmal an dem Thema vorbeigeblättert.

Genervt schlug er schließlich das Buch zu und stand auf.

Gerade noch im richtigen Augenblick, denn plötzlich öffnete sich ohne Vorwarnung die Türe und Lucius stand im Rahmen und meinte mit leicht verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck: "Kommst du heute noch? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
Draco fuhr zusammen. Natürlich, die Flüche, das hätte er beinahe vergessen...

"Natürlich, ich wollte gerade gehen!" erwiderte er hastig, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und folge seinem Vater, der inzwischen schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten war.

"Nun, worauf wartest du? Hier sind wir, leg los! Zuerst den Cruciatus-Fluch!" ertönte Lucius und klag dabei ziemlich ungeduldig, seine morgendliche gute Laune schien gänzlich verflogen zu sein.

Draco atmete tief durch und ging einen Schritt auf die Katze zu, welche sofort einen Schritt zurück wich. Weit kam sie natürlich nicht, denn sie war in einem kleinen Gehege aus Stacheldraht gefangen.

Ihre grünen Augen blickten Draco verstörst und ängstlich entgegen, wohl wissend was jetzt gleich kommen würde... _Grüne Augen, wie die von Harry..._

Draco holte noch einmal eine tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sämtlich aufsteigende Gefühle zu unterdrücken und sich anstelle derer ganz auf den Hass gegenüber seinem Vater zu konzentrieren...und auf seinen Hass auf Voldemort... und die Todesser ... und all derer Leute, die etwas gegen seinen Beziehung zu Harry hatten...

"Crucio!" Es klappte – der keine Köper der Katze bebte unter der Last des Fluches, sie miaute laut und wand sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen.

Draco drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. "Nicht schlecht!" erwiderte Lucius mit kalter Stimme. "Weiter! Der Imperius-Fluch!"

Abermals richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf die Katze, die gerade hastig versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen um Dracos Zauberstab zu entfliehen, doch noch bevor sie es geschafft hatte sich wieder zu erheben traf sie schon der nächste Fluch.

"Imperio!" auch diesmal schaffte er es beinahe problemlos die Katze unter seine Gewalt zu bringen, so dass er mit ihr machen konnte was er wollte...

Noch ein paar mal ließ Lucius seinen Sohn beide Flüche üben, dann bedeutete er ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken aufzuhören und zuzuschauen. Er trat ein paar Schritt vor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Avada Kedavra!" zischte er aus den Mundwinkeln und augenblicklich schoss ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes und traf die ohnehin schon reglos auf dem Boden liegende Katze...

Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco mit angesehen hatte, wie sein Vater tötete und richtig wohl hatte er sich dabei noch nie gefühlt, jedoch auch nie wirklich schuldig. Früher als kleiner Junge hatte er geweint, dann wurde ihm eingetrichtert das man Gefühle nicht zeigen durfte und er hatte gelernt darüber hinwegzusehen dass es eigentlich falsch war zu töten...

Doch heute... entweder waren es die grünen Augen... oder die Tatsache, dass ihm nun klar war, dass er nie so werden wollte wie sein Vater... oder beides... jedenfalls fühlte er sich schuldig. Nicht nur unbehaglich oder traurig, sondern schlicht und einfach schuldig und verantwortlich für den Tod dieser Katze, die _sein _Vater vor _seine_ Augen umgebracht hatte ohne das er irgendetwas dagegen getan hatte.

Lucius drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Na, wie sieht's aus, willst du auch mal?" er grinste hämisch.

Draco starrt immer noch auf die Katze. "Oh... zu dumm dass sie jetzt nichts mehr taugt. Wir werden wohl eine neue brauchen, nicht wahr?" er ging zwei Schritte nach hinten, wo an der Hauswand eine kleine silberne Glocke hing und läutete diese.

Kurz darauf erschien ein Hauself, den Lucius beauftragte ihnen eine neues 'Übungsobjekt' zu beschaffen. Sofort verschwand der Hauself wieder um sich hastig auf die Suche zu machen.

Draco hatte inzwischen den Blick von der Katze abgewandt, kämpfte jedoch immer noch mit sich selbst. _Ich hab kein andere Wahl, es bringt nichts wenn ich es aufschiebe, früher oder später werde ich es sowieso tun müssen, ich kann mich nicht ewig davor drücken... aber wenn ich es tue ist das der erste Schritt den ich in die falsche Richtung mache... ein Schritt zuviel...!_

"Ähm... Vater, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die anderen Flüche schon auseichend geübt habe um nun den schwierigsten der dreien zu bewältigen..." Lucius runzelte leicht die Stirn und setzte schon zu einer Frage an, doch Draco fuhr schnell fort: "Ich meine... beim Imperius habe ich immer noch leichte Anfangsschwierigkeiten, wie du sicher gemerkt hast! Ich würde es gerne noch mal versuchen! Was kann ich dagegen tun?"

"Oh Gut, natürlich... ich dachte im ersten Moment schon, du hättest Angst vor dem 'Avada Kedavra'

Aber natürlich musst du noch üben, schön dass du fragst! Also, pass auf, ich erklär es dir noch mal ganz genau..."

"Und was schreibt er?" neugierig versuchten Ron und Hermione über die Schulter von Harry einen Blick auf das Blatt zu erhaschen, das Harry in der Hand hielt und über welches seine Augen in Windeseile flogen. Zweimal las er den Brief durch, bevor er ihnen dann mitteilte:

"Sein Vater hat ihm erzählt dass die Einweihungszeremonie am 30. Dezember stattfindet!

Jetzt müssen sie noch Vorbereitungen treffen, also seinen Kenntnisse in den unverzeihlichen Flüchen auffrischen... mehr weiß er noch nicht, er sagt nur, wir sollen uns überlegen was wir tun können um ihm zu helfen da raus zu kommen..." Harry hob den Blick und blickte Hermione und Ron ins Gesicht.

"Äh...Einweihungszeremonie?" Ron sah ihn ratlos an.

"Da werden neue Mitglieder in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen, das heißt sie kriegen das dunkle Mal und so weiter!" erklärte Hermione, als sei das die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Harry fand jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit zu fragen, woher zum Henker sie DAS wusste, denn plötzlich platzte Seamus hinein und meinte, dass Dumbledore Harry sprechen wollte. Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Seamus fragend an, der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. Hermione und Ron warfen sich ebenso verwunderte Blicke zu.

"Hm... Gut, dann geh ich mal..." meinte Harry und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch. Langsam stapfte er die Treppenstufen zu Dumbledore's Büro hoch. Er konnte sich wirklich beim besten Willen nicht erklären was dieser von ihm wollte...

"Komm her, Harry und setz dich!" Dumbledore zeigte einladend auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er selbst saß auf einem Sessel dahinter.

"Nun, wie geht es dir so?" fragte er langsam.

"Äh... ganz gut!" Harry machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte worauf der Schulleiter wohl hinaus wollte. "Die Narbe ist..."

"Nein, Harry, du bist nicht wegen der Narbe hier!"

Der alte Mann erhob sich und fing an, an einer Regalreihe auf und ab zu gehen wobei er ihr hin und wieder einige Gegenstände entnahm und sie an anderen Plätzen wieder einräumte.

"Ich weiß, dass du jemand bist der selten freiwillig die Hilfe von anderen erbittet, aber hin und wieder solltest du dich doch dazu aufraffen!" meinte Dumbledore und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er es nicht wollen würde... weißt du manchmal muss man den Menschen zu seinem Glück zwingen und du darfst deine Entscheidungen auch nicht von dem abhängig machen was andere Menschen für richtig halten und was ihnen gefällt, denn es sind allein deine Entschlüsse!" Dumbledore ignorierte den leicht irritierten Blick von Harry und fuhr fort:

"Eigentlich müsste ich dir so was nicht erzählen, denn genau das ist es, was du immer getan hast, entgegen allen Regeln und Vorschriften..." der Schulleiter bedachte den Gryffindor mit einem Lächeln und kam schließlich wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu.

"Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sehr du dich von einem Menschen beeinflussen lässt, den du wirklich liebst..." er lächelte immer noch.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass... aber woher denn?

"Weißt du, ihr seid euch gar nicht so unähnlich wie alle immer denken, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr zueinander findet...ihr habt beide den gleichen Stolz, Ehrgeiz und Scharfsinn..."

Deutlich ging's nicht mehr, er wusste es also doch...

"Woher wissen Sie.." fing Harry zögerlich an.

"Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ihr endlich die Barrikaden durchbrochen, die kindlichen Neckereien aufgegeben habt und... hm.. Freunde geworden seid! Was ich dir übrigens vor 6 Jahren schon hätte sagen können."

"Ja, aber... wieso...?" etwas verwirrt sah Harry den alten Mann an. Er wusste gar nicht welche Frage er zuerst stellen sollte. "Sie sprachen von einer Person die ich... die ich liebe..."

Dumbledore schmunzelte wieder. "Ja, ja...die Liebe... Ich weiß nicht ob du Draco liebst, Harry, ich kann nur sagen, dass er dich verändert hat, und du ihn noch viel mehr... und ich weiß, dass er dir viel bedeutet und du vorsichtig sein solltest, dass du trotz allem deine eigene Prinzipien nicht vergisst. Ich denke dass du jemand bist, der sehr schnell sich selbst aufgeben würde für einen anderen Menschen, wenn er eine nähere Bindung zu diesem einnimmt...

Und Draco ist jemand der manchmal dazu neigt andere auszunutzen...

Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass ich gegen deine Beziehung zu ihm bin! Im Gegenteil, ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr sehr viel von einander lernen könnt!"

Einen Augenblick saß Harry schweigend da und dachte über Dumbledores Worte nach, dann setzte er zur nächsten Frage an: "Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie wussten, dass wir Freunde werden würden..."

"Ja, richtig! Es liegt in eurem Charakter , die Art wie ihr euch immer gegenseitig beschimpft habt, ihr standet euch nur selbst im Weg mit eurem Stolz, jeder zu eigensinnig um nachzugeben. Später hast du dich nicht mehr so sehr von ihm provozieren lassen, aber er hat weiter gemacht... er war immer noch eifersüchtig auf dich, weil du doch so berühmt bist und dich doch so bescheiden verhalten hast, ja er hat dich vielleicht sogar bewundert, weil du soviel Stärke bewiesen hast, die Stärke die ihm fehlte... Ihr habt auch Eigenschaften in denen ihr total verschieden seid und euch dafür nahezu perfekt ergänzt..."

Wieder dachte Harry kurz nach, bevor er fragte: "Warum ist er in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor? Warum können sich die zwei Häuser nicht leiden, warum...?"

"Harry, eure Rivalität hatte nichts mit eurem Haus zu tun, natürlich wurde sie dadurch verschärft, aber Draco ist in Slytherin, weil sein Vater es so wollte, weil Draco... dazu getrimmt worden ist, auf die Dunkle Seite..."

"Aber es können doch nicht alle schwarzen Magier aus Slytherin kommen!" unterbrach Harry eigenwillig.

"Nein, aber viele von ihnen. Denn wenn man wirklich Einfluss haben will, muss man entweder sehr weise oder sehr listig sein. Wer zur dunklen Seite übergeht ist normalerweise skrupellos und hinterhältig. Und wer diese Hinterhältigkeit oder List, die seinen Charakter auszeichnet zu nutzen weiß, der wird von Voldemort ausgewählt oder geht sogar freiwillig zu ihm um sich in den Dienst des Bösen zu stellen. Natürlich ist List nichts schlechtes, nur kann man sie eben so einsetzen, dass sie anderen Schaden zufügt...Doch der wichtigste Aspekt ist natürlich die Reinblütigkeit, Voldemorts Diener müssen alle Reinblütig sein, natürlich gibt es in Slytherin auch Kinder aus Muggelfamilien, aber der Sprechende Hut scheint trotzt allem Reinblütler für Slytherin zu bevorzugen... "

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

"Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du jetzt bei Draco bist und er es vielleicht schaffen wird von dem Weg den sein Vater für ihn vorgesehen hat, abzukommen." meinte Dumbledore.

"Was haben sie mit dieser Entscheidung gemeint und mit der Hilfe, die ich annehmen sollte...?"

"Nun, ich will dir nicht mehr verraten als nötig. Du musst selbst wissen was du tust und wann du Hilfe brauchst...ich wollte dir lediglich einige Sachen wieder in Erinnerung rufen, damit du nicht vergisst..."

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Natürlich, das war so typisch für Dumbledore...

Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Dann brach Harry die Stille indem er fragte wie es denn dem Orden gehe.

"Hm... Alle sind wohlauf. Es gibt jedoch nicht viel zu tun zurzeit!" war Dumbledors knappe Antwort.

"Weiß man denn immer noch nicht wo Voldemort sich aufhält?" hakte Harry nach.

"Nein. Es wird aber vermutet, dass er gerade an einem Plan arbeitet und die Stille zurzeit nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist..."

"Genaueres ist also nicht bekannt?"

"Nichts bis auf ein paar wirre Gerüchte denen ich nicht allzu viel Glauben schenken würde."

Zu gerne hätte Harry noch gefragt, was für Gerüchte das waren, doch er wagte es nicht, denn er wollte Dumbledores Urteilsfähigkeit nicht in Zweifel setzten, also verabschiedete er sich schließlich und kehrte immer noch sehr in Gedanken versunken in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte saß schon wieder eine Eule an seinem Fenster, doch diesmal war es nicht Sakura's sondern... "Hedwig!" mit einem freudigen Aufschrei sprang Draco vom Bett und öffnete das Fenster um sie herein zu lassen.

Kühle Luft strömte ins Zimmer. Über Nacht hatte es geschneit und das ganze Land schien tief unter der mindestens 20 Zentimeter dicken Schneedecke begraben zu sein. Schnell schloss Draco das Fenster wieder und nahm Hedwig den Brief ab. Die Eule plusterte ihre Federn auf und blieb dann still sitzen, während sie Draco interessiert musterte.

Dieser begann damit den Brief auseinander zu falten und zu lesen:

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich bin nicht besonders gut im Liebesbriefe schreiben...aber ich wünschte mir in diesem Augenblick, oder eigentlich vielmehr _immer_...nichts sehnlicher als bei dir zu sein, in deine Armen zu liegen, oder wenigstens deine Stimme hören zu können... ich vermisse dich so sehr..._

_Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut, ebenso wie Ron und Hermione! Letztere hat schon wieder einen Wiederholungsplan zum Lernen für uns aufgestellt hat... typisch...! _

_Du hast gesagt, dass die Zeremonie schon in einer Woche ist... Was _genau_ passiert denn da? _

_Ich habe schon mit Ron und Hermione geredet, doch die haben auch keine Idee... Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß wirklich nicht was wir machen sollen... Aber du solltest dich deinem Vater nicht mehr widersetzen als nötig. Versuch dich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen, sonst wird alles vielleicht nur noch schlimmer! Uns wird schon noch was einfallen! _

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich dich vermisse... _

_Ich hoffe wir sehn uns bald wieder. _

_In Liebe _

_Harry_

Draco griff nach Feder und Pergament und begann sofort zurück zu schreiben.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Oh doch ich glaube ich kann mir ganz genau vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst, schließlich vermisse ich dich doch mindestens genauso sehr... wenigstens hast du noch Ron und Hermione, die dich ablenken!_

_Und sei froh, dass du nur den Lehrstoff wiederholen musst, ich krieg immer noch Nachhilfestunden in den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen... von meinem VATER! Es ist einfach schrecklich, ich konnte mich gestern gerade noch so um den Todesfluch drücken, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was ich heute machen soll..._

_Ich habe das Gefühl immer tiefer in diese Sache hineinzurutschen... und kann nichts dagegen tun!_

_Ich werde es heute sagen müssen... 'Avada Kedavra' und die Katze, oder welches Tier auch immer mein Vater heute ausgesucht hat, wird vor meinen Augen tot umfallen... und wenn ich es heute nicht schaffe, dann wird es eben morgen geschehen, oder übermorgen... ich habe keine Wahl!_

_Früher wäre mir das alles egal gewesen, ich weiß nicht wieso es mich jetzt so sehr berührt... Ich glaube du bist Schuld, Harry! Aber stell dir vor, ich liebe dich trotzdem! _

_Ich hoffe auch dass wir uns bald wieder sehen, denn das ist das einzige was mir überhaupt noch wichtig ist im Moment! _

_Tausend Küsse und Umarmungen aus Malfoy Manor von dem unglücklichen, bemitleidenswerten und BÖSEN Draco an seine wahre und einzige Liebe: Harry Potter, den Junge der lebt und als einziger dem Meister meines Vaters entkommen konnte! Draco_

-

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug, oder zumindest für Harry, Ron und Hermione. Sie lernten vormittags ein wenig und hatten nachmittags immer jede Menge Zeit für allen möglichen Unsinn. Auch wenn Harry oft an Draco denken musste, war er insgesamt doch ziemlich gelassen und schien recht fröhlich.

Draco dagegen hatte es nicht ganz so einfach, sein Vater verschonte ihn auch in den nächsten zwei Tagen nicht, so musste er unerbittlich weitere Tiere mit den Flüchen quälen. Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, richtig zu töten, meistens wurde das Tier nur ohnmächtig, kriegte einen kurzen Herzstillstand... oder ähnliches... Sein Vater war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Wenn seine Wut sich auch in Grenzen hielt, konnte er seine Enttäuschung doch nicht verbergen. "Ich war immer der Meinung, dass es für dich ein leichtes wäre...natürlich hab ich nicht erwartet, dass du es beim ersten mal schaffst, aber nach dem 5ten Mal habe auch ich es geschafft, obwohl ich zu dieser Zeit weitaus nicht so viel über dunkle Magie wusste wie du... du kannst froh sein, _mein _Vater hätte sich nie die Zeit genommen mich zu unterrichten! ...Anscheinend habe ich mich in dir geirrt..." mit diesen Worten hatte Lucius den Unterricht gestern für beendet erklärt und über die Feiertage musste Draco natürlich nicht trainieren.

Sakura hatte bisher noch nicht zurück geschrieben, Draco fing an sich zu fragen ob sie den Brief überhaupt gekriegt hatte...

Weihnachten wurde bei den Malfoys schon lange nicht mehr so gefeiert wie normalerweise üblich. Am Frühstückstisch wurden die Geschenke verteilt und das war's auch schon weitgehend. Nachmittags kamen ein paar Verwandte vorbei und unterhielten sich mit Narcissa, während Lucius die meiste Zeit wie üblich in seinem Büro oder in der Bibliothek zubrachte. Das hieß Draco hatte viel Zeit für sich alleine.

Als Draco am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, sah er zuerst das in silbernem Geschenkpapier eingepackte Päckchen am anderen Ende seines Bettes liegen. Dann hob er leicht den Kopf und bemerkte nun die schneeweiße Eule, die auf dem Fenstersims saß und ihn munter anschaute.

Sofort war er hellwach.

Mit ein paar Sätzen war er ans Bettende gekrabbelt und hatte das silberne Päckchen in der Hand.

Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nicht vorzustellen, dass er sich noch so auf ein Geschenk freute... das hatte er nicht mehr getan seit er...hm.. 6 war ! ...und von seinem Vater den ersten eigenen Besen gekriegt hatte...

Ein zufriedener Seufzer kam über seinen Lippen, als er langsam begann die grüne Schleife aufzubinden. Dann löste er vorsichtig das silberne Papier. Darin befand sich ein brauner Pappkarton.

"Hm... was kann das wohl sein?" sagte Draco, halb zu der Eule, die inzwischen auf einer Bettkante saß und ihn interessiert musterte, halb zu sich selbst. Der Slytherin öffnete die Schachtel und fand einen Haufen Zeitungspapier darin. Größtenteils vom _Tagespropheten_. Er begann in dem Papier zu wühlten, bis er schließlich auf einige weißen Kerzen und eine kleinere schwarze Schachtel stieß und natürlich war da auch noch ein Brief von seinem Freund...

Draco beschloss als erstes die schwarze Schachtel zu öffnen... Er verharrte jedoch einige Sekunden, bis er endlich langsam den Deckel hob.

In der Schachtel befand sich ...Ein Ring... ein silberner Ring, der aussah wie eine Schlange...

Draco drehte ihn hin und her, ließ die beiden kleinen grünen Steine die als Augen der Schlage eingearbeitet waren in den Sonnenstrahlen glitzern, die durch sein halb mit Vorhängen geschlossenes Fenster hineindrangen. Dann steckte er ihn endlich an Finger. Er saß wie angegossen. Der vordere Teil des Tiers schlängelte leicht seinen Finger nach oben. "Wunderschön..." murmelte Draco. Die Eule legte ihnen Kopf leicht schräg und sah ihn neugierig an. Draco nahm den Ring wieder ab und küsste ihn sacht, bevor er nach dem Brief griff. Gerade als er den Ring aus der Hand legen wollte bemerkte er die feinen Zeichen an der Innenseite. _Always belong to your heart. H. P_.

Draco musste unwillkürlich laut loslachen, hielt sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund, kicherte aber leise weiter. Hedwig musterte ihn erst verwundert und stimmte darauf mit fröhlichem Geschnatter ein .

Dann begann der Slytherin endlich den Brief zu lesen:

_Frohe Wehnachten Draco,_

_Ich hoffe dir gefällt der Ring! Ich fand ihn wirklich sehr schön...ich dachte er würde dir auch gefallen... Hast du schon die Inschrift gelesen? _

_Die Kerzen verändern beim Brennen ihre Farbe! (Ron schenkt sie Hermione auch.)_

_Heb sie bitte auf für... ähm... unsere erste Nacht... _

_Es ist schrecklich ausgerechnet an Weihnachten von dir getrennt zu sein..._

_Ich wünsch dir noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, (wenn ihr feiert!) und einen erholsamen Tag!_

_Schreib mir zurück!_

_Tausend Küsse und Umarmungen von Harry Potter, der in Hogwarts sitzt und vor Sehnsucht fast vergeht, an seine wahre und einzige Liebe, Draco Malfoy, auf dessen Geschenk er nun sehnsüchtig wartet..._

_PS: Der Satz war echt zu genial, deshalb musst ich ihn einfach mal nachmachen... _

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schnappte sich Draco kurzerhand einen Zettel und einen Stift und begann zurück zuschreiben.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten und viel Spass!_

_Nein wir feiern nicht, also hab ich den ganzen Tag für mich allein...und kann tatsächlich entspannen...und dabei die ganze Zeit an dich denken! Sag mal will Ron mit Hermione auch eine 'romantische Nacht' verbringen? Also woran du immer denken musst...ich war überaus belustigt!_

_Ich freu mich natürlich schon!_

_Millionen Küsse und Umarmungen von Draco Malfoy, der total bezaubert von dem Ring und seiner Inschrift ist und es kaum erwarten kann seinen Freund wieder zu sehen, der hoffentlich genauso begeistert von seinem Geschenk sein wird!_

_PS: Du wirst es nicht glauben aber du warst nicht der einzige mit der Idee von der Inschrift! _

_PSS: Ein Wunder, dass ich mich zu so was hinab lasse, aber: Grüße auch Ron und Hermione von mir!_

Dann band er den Brief zusammen mit seinem Geschenk an Hedwigs Kralle und schickte die Eule zurück nach Hogwarts

Das war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in Harry's ganzer Hogwartszeit, dass er an Weihnachten vor Ron wach war. Er schmunzelte bei dem Anblick von seinen immer noch friedlich vor sich hin schnarchenden Freund. Wenn der nur wüsste was ihm heute für einen Überraschung blühte...

Gut gelaunt schlug der Gryffindor seine Bettdecke zurück, schob den Vorhang beiseite und stand auf um das zu tun, was der Grund für sein frühes Erwachen war: Draco's Geschenk verschicken!

Nachdem er von der Eulerrei zurück kam, tapste er gähnend wieder zu seinem Bett zurück um sich darauf nieder zu lassen.

Neben und auf diesem hatten sich schon alle möglichen Geschenke angesammelt. Harry lies seinen Blick darüber gleiten. Die meisten erkannte er schon ohne auf die beiliegende Karte schauen zu müssen. Zum Beispiel waren da die alljährlichen Geschenke von Mrs. Weasley und da drüben in braunem Packpapier, das war von Hagrid... nur das von Sirius fehlte... wieder einmal wurde dem Gryffindor der Verlust seines Paten schmerzlich bewusst, wehmütig wand er den Blick ab.

"Hey Harry! Äh... stimmt was nicht?" brachte Ron unter einem herzhaften Gähnen hervor.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. "Oh.. nein, hab nur gerade Draco's Geschenk verschickt und nun warte ich bis du aufwachst und wie's aussiehst bist du jetzt wach!"

Ron wollte noch was erwidern, doch Harry meinte schnell: "Also können wir mir Auspacken anfangen!" was diesen schließlich auch erfolgreich davon abhielt weitere Fragen zu stellen.

"Au ja!"

Und bald darauf saßen die beiden in einem Haufen Geschenkpapier und knabberten allerlei Süßigkeiten.

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchte auch Hermione im Jungenschlafsaal auf.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!" sie zuerst ging zu ihrem besten Freund hin und schloss diesen kurz in die Arme, bevor sie ihm ein sein Geschenk in die Hand drückte. "Hier das ist für dich!"

"Danke Hermione... warte..." Harry kramte unter dem Hügel aus Geschenkpapier, der mittlerweile schon echt beachtlich war, auch sein Geschenk für Hermione hervor. "Und das ist für dich! Fröhliche Weinachten!"

"Vielen Dank!"

Als sie Ron's schon beinahe eifersüchtigen Blick bemerkte, musste sie lachen.

"Nicht so ungeduldig, du bist auch noch dran!" meinte Hermione und setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf als sie zu Ron hinüber schritt.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten mein Schatz!" sie setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn ebenfalls kurz. Dann begann sie damit Harrys Geschenk auszupacken.

"Oh Harry, dieses Buch ist fantastisch, das wollte ich schon immer mal haben! Jetzt muss ich endlich nicht mehr ständig zur Bibliothek hochrennen, wenn ich was nachschlagen will, oder ständig die Ausleihzeit verlängern! Danke!"

"Bitte! und ebenfalls danke...die Kette ist wirklich sehr schön...!" Harry lächelte und hielt den Halsschmuck mit dem in das Silber eingearbeiteten grünen Stein in die Höhe.

"Ja, das finde ich auch! Weißt du, der Stein hat eine Bedeutung... er heißt Aventurin und soll dir innere Ruhe, Gelassenheit, sowie Harmonie mit deiner Umwelt schenken und deine Seele den feinen Energien öffnen, die hinter ihrer sichtbaren Erscheinung wirken... er ist also besonders gut für Alltagsstress geeignet, besänftigt und erheitert die Peson die ihn trägt und bringt ihr außerdem die Natur ein Stück näher!" erklärte Hermione mit einem Schmunzeln...

"...Ohhh... interessant, woher weißt du das... interessierst du dich neuerdings für Steine?" war Harry's verblüffte Antwort als er sich andächtig die Kette über den Hals streifte

"Harry, du weißt doch das sie sich für ALLES interessiert und außerdem ein wandelndes Lexikon ist...es besteht also kein Grund zur Verwunderung..." meinte Ron grinsend.

"Draco kriegt übrigens auch so 'ne ähnliche Kette mit 'nem Stein... du glaubst ja nicht wie lange sie mich mit dem Zeug voll geschwafelt hat, bis sie der Meinung war die richtigen Steine gefunden zu haben..."

"Ron!" unterbrach Hermione vorwurfsvoll. "Das war wirklich hochinteressant, und außerdem bin ich KEIN wandelndes Lexikon, ich lese lediglich gerne und ..."

"Ist ja gut!" entgegneten Harry und Ron im Chor.

Ron hatte unterdessen schon alle seine Geschenke ausgepackt, die vor dem Bett lagen, sprich: Das von seinen Eltern (der übliche Pullover und die Kekse...) sowie die Scherzartikel und Süßigkeiten, die er von seinen Brüdern bekommen hatte (die ja jetzt alle nicht mehr auf Hogwarts waren) und noch die von Dean und Neville, die über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren waren...

Als Hermione seinen ungeduldigen Blick bemerkte legte sie das Buch zur Seite schlang ihren Arm um Rons Schulter und meinte: "Na, willst du mir nicht mein Geschenk geben?"

"Oh natürlich!" das Gesicht des Gryffindor nahm einen leicht rötlichen Zug an als er seiner Freundin schließlich das Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

"Aha... na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt!" Und abermals begann das Mädchen sorgfältig und langsam das Päckchen auszupacken.

"Oh... ist das süüüüß... danke, Ron!" sie küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

"Das sind Zauberkerzen! Die verändern beim Brennen ihre Farbe... also die Flamme _und_ der Wachs mein ich...und... ähh die Pralinenschachtel... mach sie mal auf!"

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und öffnete langsam die rote herzförmige Schachtel. Sobald sie den Deckel etwa drei Zentimeter gehoben hatte, drang eine bekannte Weihnachtsmelodie heraus.

"Du glaubst nicht wie lange er darauf gespart hat!" sagte Harry, während er amüsiert Hermione's verzückten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

"Oh Ron, das ist wirklich wundervoll!" Hermione gab ihm abermals einen Kuss, diesmal jedoch etwas länger. Dann nahm sie eine Praline aus der Schachtel, biss ein kleines Stück ab und fütterte Ron mit dem Rest.

Harry seufze und versuchte zwanghaft den Gedanke an Draco zu verdrängen indem er sich eines der Bonbons, die er von Ron gekriegt hatte, in den Mund schob und sich seinem nächsten Geschenk (von Fred und Georg, wie er feststellte nachdem er die Karte gelesen hatte) zuwandte.

Nach etwa einer Stunde meinte Harry, dass er gleich verhungern würde wenn er nicht sofort was zu essen bekäme, also beschloss er hinunter zu gehen um zu frühstücken, wie er verlauten ließ.

Hermione erhob sich ebenfalls. Nur Ron saß immer noch mit einem etwas irritierten und sichtbar enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bett und meinte nach einigen Sekunden mit nahezu tonloser Stimme, dass er sich nu noch anziehen und waschen müsse und dann nachkäme. Mit diesen Worten tappte er zum Badezimmer. Hermione warf ihm einen leicht mitleidigem Blick zu bevor sie und Harry sich viel sagend angrinsten und sie schließlich auch das Zimmer verließ.

Harry zog sich schnell seine Kleider an und kehrte das Geschenkpapier auf einen Haufen.

Ron konnte einem ja wirklich Leid tun... Da wurde er nun wirklich in dem Glauben gelassen das er von ihnen kein einziges Geschenk kriegen würde...Dabei musste er sich nur noch ein paar Minuten gedulden bis er eine riesige Überraschung erleben würde...

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Hermione und Ron Dracos Geschenk abgeschickt hatten, saßen die drei schließlich am Frühstückstisch. Die Haustische waren wie üblich verschwunden und nur ein großer Tisch stand für alle gemeinsam im Raum. Es waren auch nicht sehr viele Schüler da...

Drei Slytherins, ein paar Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff die über irgendwelche Witze eines Ravenclaw Mädchen lachten...war das nicht die Freundin von Cho...?

Sie setzten sich auf einen freien Platz. Hermione stieß ihn kurz in die Seite und Harry wand seinen Blick ab. Ach ja, da kam gerade Ginny mit dem Geschenk für Ron. Dieser schien sie noch nicht gesehen zu haben sondern schaufelte sich gerade teilnahmslos etwas Apfelmus auf seinen Teller. Ginny war inzwischen an ihrem Tisch angekommen.

"Äh Ron, ich glaube da ist was für dich!" bemerkte Harry grinsend.

Ron hob den Kopf und sah wie Hermione und Harry sich erhoben um ihm zusammen mit Ginny ein, in braunem Papier eingepacktes, längliches Päckchen zu überreichen.

Sein Kopf begann zu rasen... ein längliches packet, so lang wie... so lang wie... Er starrte sie an. Sie grinsten zurück. Ein Besen... war da wirklich ein BESEN drin? Ein _Nimbus 200_ vielleicht? Nein! Nein, nie im Leben würden sie... das war viiiel zu teuer... aber jeder Besen musste besser sein als sein Alter.

"Na los nimm schon und mach auf!" forderte ihn Ginny schließlich ungeduldig auf.

"Der ist von uns drei, Neville und von Draco!" sagte Harry, nicht ohne ein Spur von Stolz in der Stimme.

Ron hörte ihn kaum noch. Fiebrig begann er damit das Papier aufzureisen, es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sich gezogen, welche Ron nun alle gespannt dabei zusahen, wie er sein Geschenk auspackte.

"Seid ihr verrückt? Ein Nimbus 2000! Ihr seid wahnsinnig!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte sich Hermione wieder auf ihren Platz. "Genau die Reaktion habe ich erwartet!" Ginny tat es ihr gleich und nahm neben Harry Platz.

Ron stand immer noch da wie ein Ochs vorm Berg. Nur langsam gewann er die Fassung wieder. Ein paar Schüler aus den anderen Häusern grinsten belustigt über seine Reaktion und wanden sich nach ein paar neidischen Blicken wieder dem Essen zu.

Letztendlich ließ Ron sich dann auch noch nieder, den Nimbus 2000 hatte er natürlich zuvor behutsam neben sich auf die Bank gelegt und warf ihm ab und zu noch ein paar skeptische Blicke zu oder streichelte sankt über den Stiel als wollte er ihn schützen.

Hermione grinste die ganze Zeit über und Harry unterhielt sich mit Ginny, bis Hedwig endlich wieder in der großen Halle eintraf. Und natürlich hatte er ein Packet im Schnabel, wenn auch nur ein kleines...

Harry stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und begann sofort damit das Geschenkpapier aufzureißen. Im Inneren befanden sich einen kleine Schachtel, ein Brief und einen Tafel Schokolade. Harry öffnete zuerst die Schachtel, die ein silbernes Schmuckstück enthielt, nämlich ein ca. 5 mm breiter silberner Armreif dessen Enden sich wie zwei Äste ineinander schlangen. Und an der Innenseite war ebenso wie in dem Ring, den Harry Draco geschenkt hatte, ein feiner Schriftzug eingraviert. For Eternity. Draco

"Wunderschön... Danke Draco!" flüsterte Harry leise und schob sich den Reif übe den Arm

Doch noch bevor Harry dazu kam die Schokolade zu essen oder den Brief zu lesen, kam noch einen zweite Eule an den Tisch geflogen, die ebenfalls von Draco war. Sie trug auch ein Päckchen im Schnabel und landete vor Hermione. Was sich in dem Päckchen befand, war wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten, vor allem nicht wenn man Hermione kannte. "Sag mal gibt es einen Menschen außer mir, von dem du was anderes gekriegt hast als Bücher?" hörte Harry wie Ron Hermione fragte.

Aber das schien Hermione selbstverständlich nicht im geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil.

"Gibt es einen Menschen von dem DU ein BUCH gekriegt hast?" fragt sie im Gegenzug , worauf Ron geschlagen verstummte.

"Na Draco haben dir deine Freunde auch schon ein paar Geschenke geschickt?" fragte Narcissa gerade ihren Sohn als sie beim Frühstück zusammen saßen. Lucius hatte sich schon in seinem Arbeitszimmer verzogen.

"Mhmm!" meinte Draco kauend und mit geringem Interesse.

"Und was hast du denn so alles bekommen?"

Draco verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen. _Mann, hier fühlt man sich ja wie im Kindergarten?_

Dann erwiderte er fröhlich: "Ja also von Crabbe hab ich ein Buch gekriegt, und von Goyle ein Fässchen Zaubertinte und dann noch eine Schachtel Pralinen von Pansy..."

"Pansy! Magst du die?"

Draco konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht vor Schrecken vom Stuhl zu fallen.

Er und Pansy mögen? Pansy! Eines der absolut abscheulichsten Mädchen die er kannte... und die sich einfach nicht abschütteln lässt...Da ist Hermione ja noch besser.

Im Nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich für diesen Gedanken Ohrfeigen können. Nur weil er mit Potter zusammen war hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch dessen Freunde mögen musste...

Na ja wenigstens sah Pansy recht gut aus... mal davon abgesehen das er auf Jungs stand...

Er wendete den Kopf leicht und begegnete Narcissa's musterndem Blick. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Aber was sollte er ihr denn sagen? _'Mum, ich bin schwul?_'

Er musste innerlich grinsen. Ja, das klang gut, aber sollte er es wagen?

"Na ja also weißt du... Pansy... Pansy mag mich!" Zufrieden mit sich, wie er dieses Problem so vorzüglich gemeistert hatte wandte sich der Slytherin wieder dem Essen zu. Aber so leicht war seine Mutter jedoch nicht abzuspeisen.

"Ja aber was ist mit dir? Magst du sie auch?"

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. "Och... na ja...sie ist ganz ok, aber nicht so mein Typ!"

antwortete er gehorsam und hoffte dass sie sich nun damit abfinden würde. Von wegen...

"Und was ist dein Typ?" Nein! Das war doch die Höhe. Was ging das seine MUTTER an?

Die Frau konnte einen doch wirklich schaffen!

"Nun ja... ich steh mehr so auf Schwarzhaarige... und ähh... nicht ganz so feminine..." 'Männer' fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

"Nicht ganz so feminine?" stirnrunzelnd sah seine Mutter ihn an.

"Ich meine... Also Pansy ist immer so...so...ein bisschen kindisch, sie kichert und albert immer so mit ihren Freundinnen rum. Und dann fragt sie mich hundert Mal am Tag, ob sie gut aussieht und ob sie ihre Haare lieber offen oder zusammen tragen soll und solche Sachen eben..."

Draco schmunzelte zufrieden, an allem was er bisher gesagt hatte war noch nicht einmal was gelogen.

"Aha!" machte Narcissa nur und schwieg einen Weile bis sie meinte: "Aber weißt du, das vergeht mit der Zeit, alle Mädchen sind in dem Alter so...also, wenn du sie mal einladen willst in den Ferien kannst du das gerne machen!" sie lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

"Ja gut! Ich werd's mir merken!" _ Nie im Leben! _


	3. Zweifel

** Kapitel 3: Zweifel **

Es war der 26. Dezember, ein Tag nach Weihnachten. Als Draco aufstand um seine Eule aus dem Zimmer zu lassen sah er, dass der Schnee schon wieder etwas geschmolzen war. Es war auch nicht mehr ganz so kalt wie an den Tagen zuvor. Gut gelaunt zog sich der Slytherin an und beschloss erst mal seinem Magenknurren ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er einen Hauself befahl das Frühstück zu richten. Lucius und Narcissa waren heute nicht Zuhause, da sie wie üblich ein paar Verwandtenbesuche zu erledigen hatten. Letztes Jahr waren die Gäste bei ihnen gewesen, dieses Jahr war Narcissas Schwester an der Reihe. Eigentlich würde Draco mitgehen, aber Lucius hatte darauf bestanden, dass er hier bleiben und noch ein paar sehr wichtige Bücher über die Unverzeihlichen lesen sollte. Selten war der Slytherin seinem Vater so dankbar für etwas gewesen wie heute. Obwohl er eigentlich etwas anderes vorhatte, als diese Bücher zu lesen, würde er es wohl oder übel doch tun müssen, denn man weiß bei Lucius nie, ob er vielleicht noch auf den Gedanken kommt ihn hinterher drüber abzufragen oder sonst was.

Dennoch war es der perfekte Tag um seine Schwester kennen zu lernen. Heute würde sie nämlich endlich kommen. Er hatte seiner Mutter davon berichtet dass er eine Schulkameradin eingeladen hatte, nur Lucius wusste noch gar nichts. Aber wenn sie erst mal da war, hatte er ja noch genug Zeit zu überlegen wie er ihm mitteilen könnte wer sie wirklich war.

Er ging die Treppe runter und nahm am Tisch platz. Er aß sehr selten ohne seine Mutter. Um genau zu sein konnte er sich nicht daran erinnert es jemals getan zu haben. Außer in Hogwarts natürlich, aber da waren noch andere Leute dabei gewesen, seine Hausgenossen, vor denen er den Schein bewahren musste und an den Manieren festhalten. Jetzt war er allein und konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Gerade als er eine Scheibe Toast gegessen und eine Tasse Tee getrunken hatte klingelte es an der Türe. Das musste sie sein. Hastig stand er auf und rief dem Hauself zu, dass er verschwinden sollte, denn er würde seine Gäste persönlich in Empfang nehmen.

Draco atmete tief durch, lief zur Eingangstüre und drückte die versilberte Türkklinke herunter um sie zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzem Haar, etwas älter als er und auch ein kein wenig größer – seine Schwester. Nun gut, sagen wir, Halbschwester.

"Hi! Du bist also Draco!" fragte sie und streckte ihm strahlend die Hand entgegen. Irgendwie war er überrascht von dieser Geste, so gewöhnlich sie auch war.

"Ja, der bin ich! Dann bist du wohl Sakura...!"

Sie nickte. "Genau! Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, du siehst ganz anders aus, als ich mir vorgestellt habe! Aber wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn ich das anmerken darf..." meinte sie, erstaunlich freimütig, während die ihn flüchtig musterte.

Draco lachte leicht auf. Irgendwie schien sie ihm sympathisch... "Ach weißt du, so was krieg ich die ganz Zeit zu hören..."

"Aha, ich hab's also mit nem Macho zu tun!" Sie grinste, als er überrascht eine Augenbraue hob.

"Ich! Wie kommst du da drauf? ...ähm... komm doch rein!"

"Gerne! Danke übrigens, dass ich bei euch wohnen kann, was hat Luci...unser Vater denn dazu gesagt, war er einverstanden?"

"Ähmm... na ja also weißt du, eigentlich..." Draco ließ die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen und gab ihr mit einer kurzen Geste zu verstehen, wo sie ihre Garderobe aufzuhängen hatte.

"...das geht schon okay..."

"Wirklich? Gut, ich... ähm... er ist sicher sehr beschäftigt, aber ich würde ihn gerne mal..."

"Du wirst ihn erst morgen sehen. Meine Eltern sind heute noch ein paar Verwandten besuchen, du weißt ja, Weihnachten..."

"Und du bist nicht dabei?"

"Irgendjemand musste ja hier sein, wenn du kommst!" meinte Draco leichthin.

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Wenn du gesagt hättest, dass ihr an diesem Tag..."

"Nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich gehe sowieso nicht gerne auf solche Verwandtschaftsbesuche..." er machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung. "Komm mit, ich zeig dir erst mal wo du schläfst..."

Draco führte Sakura die Treppen hinauf in den Stock in dem auch sein Zimmer lag. Sie folgte ihm während sie ihren Blick bewundernd durch das Haus schweifen ließ.

"Wow...Dieses Haus ist ziemlich eindrucksvoll, ich war noch nie in einem so riesigen Anwesen, unser Haus war zwar nicht gerade klein, aber eures ist nichts im Vergleich dazu..."

Draco verzog den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches für ihn so etwas zu hören, alle Leute waren von Malfoy Manor beeindruckt.

"Weißt du unsere Familie ist sehr angesehen..." meinte Draco gleichgültig, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er genau dass tat, was er nicht mehr tun wollte. "Na ja, eigentlich ist dass nichts worauf man stolz sein sollte, denn... ähmm... es ist nur wegen Lucius, weil er..." versuchte er sich rauszureden.

"Lucius?"

"Ja, er ist... also, er macht nicht immer ganz rechtliche..."

"Du nennst deinen Vater Lucius?"

"Das ist sein Name!"

"Ja, aber sagst du denn nicht Vater oder Dad... oder Papa...zu ihm? Nennst du deine Mutter auch beim Vornamen?"

"Nicht immer, wieso, was ist daran denn so schlimm?"

Nachdenklich sah Sakura ihn an, dann sah sie sich noch einmal in dem Flur in dem sie standen um. Draco hatte mittlerweile vergessen was er sagen wollte... Sakura schien ihm auch keine Antwort geben zu wollen Deshalb meinte er schließlich: "Also, hier ist dein Zimmer." er wies auf die Holztür auf der linken Seite. "Meins ist genau nebenan. Du kannst ja erst mal auspacken und einräumen, dann zeig ich dir das ganz Haus... oder sagen wir: einen Großteil davon!"

Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwanden in dem ihr soeben zugeteilten Raum. "Bis dann!"

"Und hier ist das Badezimmer, du kannst ja mal rein gehen wenn du willst!"

"Oh Merlin... das ist... traumhaft..." überwältig betrat sie den Raum.

In der Mitte stand eine riesige Dusche, natürlich vergoldet, mit durchsichtigem Glas. In der Ecke war ein riesengroßer Whirlpool an dessen Innenseiten kleine Leuchten saßen, die unter Wasser sicher einen tollen Effekt ausmachten. An den Säulen der Waschbecken krochen Schlangen aus Porzellan hoch. Die Bodenfließen und der Sockel des Whirlpools waren in Farben wie beige bis hellorange gehalten und mit Goldschimmern durchzogen. Die Fließen an der Wand waren weiß und mit abstrakten Mustern bemalt. Alle Wasserhähne und sonstige Armaturen waren aus purem Gold. Sogar der Kronenleuchter an der Decke schien aus Gold zu sein und obendrein noch mit Kristallen besetzt.

Der ganze Raum strahlte eine unbeschreibliche Atmosphäre aus, wie sie Sakura noch nie erlebt hatte.

"Das ist der blanke Wahnsinn!" meinte sie ehrfürchtig als sie einmal durch das Bad gegangen war.

Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. "Hm... na ja, ich bin es gewohnt...Unten haben wir noch einen Swimmingpool!"

"Echt? Wow... darf ich ihn sehen?"

"Jetzt besser nicht, vielleicht später irgendwann!" er sah auf seine Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde gibt es Mittagessen, lass uns auf der anderen Seite zurückgehen!"

"Gut!" Sakura nickte und ließ sich von ihm durch den Westflügel des Hauses zurück geleiten.

"Die Bilder, die hier hängen, sind von unseren Vorfahren." erklärte Draco. "Aber die meisten von ihnen kenn ich eh nicht!"

"Scheinen ja auch ziemlich viele zu sein!"

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann meinte Draco plötzlich:

"Warum bist du von zu Hause abgehauen?"

Sakura strich sich zögerlich eine Strähne ihrer langen fast schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr und sah auf den Boden. Sie wusste dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde. "Ich hatte Angst!" Sie hob den Blick leicht und begegnete grauen Augen, die sie leicht besorgt musterten.

"Wovor...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..." sie zögerte für einen Moment, dann fing sie an zu erzählen:

"Es hat alles angefangen mit Jess. Er kam aus Amerika...ist einfach so aufgetaucht. Er ist im Nachbarhaus eingezogen. Ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Ich liebe ihn immer noch..." sie machte eine kurze Pause und schien die aufsteigende Trauer unterdrücken zu wollen. "Es war wie ein Zauber, der mich eingehüllt hat, immer wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, ich habe alles geglaubt was er gesagt hat, ich habe ihm blind vertraut... ein Fehler, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte! Vor ca. einem Monat ist meine Großmutter gestorben!" fuhr Sakura mit vermeintlichem Themawechsel fort. "Sie wurde ermordet...von IHM!" Sakuras Blick war immer noch gesenkt.

"Von...von ...Jess?" hakte Draco ungläubig nach.

"Ja..." ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Sie schien den Tränen nahe. Draco saß für einen Moment ratlos da, zögerte kurz, dann legte er den Arm um seine Halbschwester und meinte: "Man kann sich nicht aussuchen wen man liebt, du darfst dich nicht schuldig fühlen..."

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Aussage, sondern fuhr fort. "Weißt du ich hatte sie seht gern, manchmal konnte ich besser mit ich reden wie mit meiner Mutter, sie war immer so verständnisvoll... aber das schlimmste ist das ER es war... ich kann nicht verstehen warum? Um mir eins auszuwischen? Warum tut er so was...?" sie schlunzte leise auf. Vorsichtig legte Draco einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte sich an ihn. "Warum...?"

Darauf wusste Draco beim besten Willen auch keine Antwort...

Dann schien Sakura plötzlich bewusst zu werde, dass Draco sie eigentlich etwas gefragt hatte und sie noch nicht richtig geantwortet hatte.

Sie räusperte sich, hob den Kopf leicht und meinte: "Also... meine Mum... eigentlich komme ich nicht sehr gut mit ihr klar und ...jetzt wo Großmutter weg ist... ist es noch schlimmer geworden und deshalb hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und obendrein wollte ich schon immer mal meinen Vater kennen lernen. Also... deshalb bin ich hier!" sie lächelte ihn an und Draco lächelte zurück.

Es waren schon 2 Tage vergangen seit Harry den letzten Brief von Draco gekriegt hatte. Und viel geschrieben hatte er da auch nicht. Harry brannte darauf mehr über seine Halbschwester zu erfahren.

Alles was Draco gesagt hatte war, dass sie nett sei, und dass er sehr überrascht war, wie positiv sein Vater es aufgenommen hatte, als Sakra im gesagt hatte, dass sie seine Tochter ist. Und dass sie von zu Hause abgehauen ist, weil ihre Großmutter von ihrem Ex-Freund umgebracht worden ist, und sie es nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter ausgehalten hat. Außerdem wohnte sie im Zimmer neben ihm... mehr wusste Harry nicht.

Er saß gerade alleine in dem großen Sessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaft neben dem Kamin und blätterte desinteressiert in irgendeinem Buch. Gerade erst hatte er die ersten drei Seiten gelesen und schon war ihm langweilig. Er war eben nicht so wie Hermione. Seine Hand griff nach dem Stein, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals baumelte. Er hatte die Form eines Regentropfens. Wie hieß er doch gleich... ja genau Aventurin. Und Draco hatte einen Onyx gekriegt, wie Hermione ihm berichtet hatte. Der Onyx war schwarz und hatte, laut Hermione, genau die entgegengesetzte Form eines Regentropfens. Er sollte Draco Durchsetzungsvermögen schenken; (gegen seinen Vater natürlich, den eigentlich war er niemand der allzu leicht nachgab). Außerdem soll der Onyx dabei helfen Anhaftungen zu überwinden und den Geist zu klären. Er fördert das logische Denken, stärkt Disziplin und Ausdauer und lässt die Gedanken unbeeinflusst von äußeren Einwirkungen. Außerdem stärkt er das Immunsystem, was allerdings wohl eher weniger entscheidend war, für die Auswahl.

Wie auch immer... Harry war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, ob er die Sachen mit den Kräften der Steine glauben sollte.

Er stand auf und beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde es sowieso noch ewig dauen, bis Ron kommen würde, er war nämlich bei Hermione. Harry ging in den Schlafsaal, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Er starrt an die Decke über seinem Bett, wo der Gryffindor-Löwe angemalt war. Er dachte über irgendetwas nach, konnte aber hinterher nicht mehr sagen, was es war. Nach einer Weile ging die Türe auf und Ron kam herein.

Harry richtete sich im Bett auf und sah Ron an erwartungsvoll an. Er versuchte an dessen Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen, was passiert, war, doch dieser wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Schließlich meinte Harry vorsichtig: "Und habt ihr...?" er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

"Nein, sie ist noch nicht so weit..." meinte dieser nur flüchtig, zog sich in Sekundenschnelle aus und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke.

"Aber das ist ok, dann warten wir eben noch..." Ron drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Harry in die Augen.

Harry lächelte und erwiderte seinen Blick. "Weiß du, du hast dich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert..." Ron sah ihn verständnislos an. "Ich meine... früher warst du eher so... hm... wie Fred oder George eben... nein, nicht wirklich so wie sie, aber ein wenig... Und dann bist Vertrauensschüler geworden und hast gezeigt, dass noch mehr in dir steckt. Du bist vernünftiger geworden, ruhiger... na ja zumindest teilweise... das heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht manchmal auch Quatsch machst oder so, aber seit du mit Hermione zusammen bist denkst du nach bevor du handelst... weißt du was ich meine?"

Ron sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus. "Ja,...ich glaube du hast Recht. Aber warum sagst du mir das jetzt?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, legte sich wieder hin, den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet, an der immer noch der Löwe war und stolz auf ihn hinabblickte. "Nur so." Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein worüber er nachgedacht hatte – Veränderungen.

"Woher kommt dieser Name... SAKURA...?" fragte Draco und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, wo seine Schwester lag und gelangweilt in irgendeinem Buch blätterte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und antwortete: "Meine Mutter hat ihn ausgesucht... es ist japanisch und bedeutet Kirschblüte! Sie hatte einen japanischen Freund, die beiden hätten sogar beinahe geheiratet, wenn er nicht gestorben wäre...vor 4 Jahren... bei einem Unfall! Er war ein Muggel! Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, aber meine Mutter hat ihn so sehr geliebt... Nach seinem Tod hat sie sich zwei Woche lang in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und die ganze Zeit nur geheult...Sie hat zwei Wochen lang kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet, kannst du dir das vorstellen! Am Anfang hab ich's ihr übel genommen, aber jetzt weiß ich wie schmerzlich der Verlust sein kann..."

Sakura sah Draco in die Augen. "Ist schon komisch wie der Tod eines geliebten Menschen einen aus der Bahn werfen kann, oder?"

Draco nickte und starrte gedankenverloren auf einen imaginären Punkt in der Luft. Wenn ihn jemand nach seinem Namen gefragt hätte, hätte er nicht mehr erzählt als nötig, Sakura aber lieferte ihm eine komplette Story dazu...

Sie war sehr offenherzig, vielleicht war das auch der Grund dafür, dass sie verletzt worden war, sie hatte sich Jess voll und ganz hingegeben und war enttäuscht worden, sogar mehr als das! Ihr Vertrauen wurde missbraucht, doch trotzdem verschloss sie sich nicht vor anderen Menschen. Sie zeigte offen was sie fühlte, sie vertraute _wieder_...

Draco hatte sich sein Leben lang verschlossen, hatte den Gefühlslosen gespielt. Seitdem er mit Harry zusammen war hatte er die Maske abgelegt. Er hatte seine Gefühle offen gezeigt...

Doch wenn sein Vertrauen missbraucht worden wäre, hätte er sich sicher wieder zurückgezogen, wäre wieder zum Eisklotz geworden. Wie schaffte es Sakura immer noch Vertrauen in Menschen zu haben?

Sie vertraute Lucius... er würde sie erneut enttäuschen wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass er Todesser ist, oder!

"So, ich werd jetzt mal hoch in die Bibliothek gehen und mir ein neues Buch holen, kommst du mit?" riss sie ihn aus den Gedanken.

"Nein geh du nur, ich bleib hier und warte!"

"Gut, wenn du meinst!" Sie erhob sich und nahm einen Stapel Bücher vom Tisch. "Bis gleich!" und weg war sei.

Draco erhob sich ebenfalls, sein Blick fiel auf das letzte Buch das jetzt noch auf dem Tisch lag. _Die Magie der Dunkle Künste –Band 1: Anwendung_

Oder wusste sie etwas schon Bescheid über ihren Vater?

"Warte, langsam du musst den Zauberstab gerade heben... ja so ist es besser! Und nun deine ganze Gedankenkraft darauf lenken..." Sakura nickte und richtete ihren Blick auf das Objekt vor ihr, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Lucius stand neben ihr und musterte sie wohlwollend. "Gut! Und jetzt sag es!"

"Crucio!"ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Zauberstabende des Mädchens und traf die Spinne, deren Körper daraufhin anfing unkontrolliert zu zucken, bis sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und auf den Rücken rollte, wo sie dem Fluch noch schutzloser aufgeliert war.

"Bravo! Das klappt ja schon besser als erwartet. Komm her, setzt dich." Lucius wies auf den leeren Platzt neben sich auf der Bank. "Mit der Zeit wird es immer einfacher werden, später musst du dich kaum mehr konzentrieren, und die Gedanken kommen von alleine...natürlich kommt es auch auf das Objekt an, es ist selbstverständlich um Längen schwieriger einen Mensch zu verhexen, als ein Tier, von dieser Spinne hier ganz zu schweigen,...besonders wenn es ein Mensch ist den du gerne hast..." Lucius Blick schien sich für einen kurzen Augenblick zu verdunkeln, doch er gewann so schnell die Fassung wieder, dass Sakura fast sicher war es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. "Man lernt mit Gefühlen umzugehen, und je öfter du die Flüche benutzt, desto wenig Gedanken verschwendest du daran, dass es besser wäre den Menschen am leben zu lassen und desto weniger Mitleid hast du..." _Mitleid_, er sprach dieses Wort aus als wäre es etwas schlechtes. "Du kennst nur noch den Hass, du siehst nur noch die negativen Dinge dieser Person und so ist es ganz einfach sie zu töten! Es ist wie...du wirst beherrscht von dem Hass...kannst alle anderen Gefühle vergessen... " Sakura saß wie verzaubert da, ohne wirklich den Sinn seiner Worte zu begreifen...Da war etwas in seinen Augen... etwas lebendiges, wo sie doch sonst immer so kalt und leer aussahen, da war etwas... Schmerzen? Schmerzen der Erinnerungen? Plötzlich nahmen seine Augen wieder ihre alte Ausdruckslosigkeit an und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. "Gefühle zu haben ist nicht gut...es macht schwach... Schwäche ist nicht gut! Wer schwach ist geht unter, nur die Starken überleben!" plötzlich erhob er sich mit einem Ruck, als wollte er etwas abschütteln und meinte schnell: "Na los, geh wieder in dein Zimmer!" es klang als würde er schon die ganze Zeit darauf warten, dabei waren sie gerade mitten im Gespräch gewesen. Na ja, wenn man es so nennen konnte...

"Ach und lies bitte noch _'Entwicklung der dunklen Mächte_'! fügte er noch im gewohnt befehlerischen Tonfall hinzu.

Sakura stieg langsam die Treppe hoch, zu ihrem Zimmer. Was hatte ihr Vater gesagt? _Vergessen_... Ja sie wollte auch alle anderen Gefühle vergessen. Gefühle machten schwach, wie Recht er doch hatte...!

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh, Hi Draco..." der Blonde stand genau vor ihr, am Ende der Treppe, die Hände in die Seite gestemmt. Wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, sah er fast so aus wie sein Vater. Aber da war noch etwas in seinen Augen, dass viel befindlicher und lebendiger aussah, da waren Gefühle...

"Wo wart du so lange?"

"Ähm..." sie brauchte eine Weile um seine Frage zu realisieren. "Bei unserem Vater!"

"So lange? Was habt ihr denn gemacht?" sein Gesicht nahm wieder diesen leicht kritischen, ja fast misstrauischen Ausdruck an, wie schon so oft wenn sie von Lucius sprach.

"Er hat mir ein paar Zaubersprüche beigebracht und... wir haben uns unterhal..."

"Zaubersprüche? Was für Zaubersprüche?" fuhr Draco hektisch dazwischen. Manchmal war er fast süß mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass mein Vater manchmal Sachen macht, die nicht ..."

"Meine Güte Draco, dein Vater wird schon nichts verbrechen, so schlimm sind die Flüche auch wieder nicht!" ungehalten schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf und versuchte sich an ihrem Habbruder vorbei zuschieben. Er ließ sie durch, packte sie aber am Arm als sie oben war.

"Aber du weißt ja nicht..."

"Draco, ich weiß dass Lucius Todesser ist, aber... ja, mag sein, dass das nicht gerade sehr verantwortungsvoll oder was auch immer ist, aber trotzdem ist er dein Vater, ich kann nicht verstehen wie du die ganze Zeit so schlecht von ihm reden kannst..."

"Sakura, ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht das zu tun was er wollte. Ich war der Sohn den er sich gewünscht hatte, der das Wort seines Vaters bedingungslos annimmt und es als richtig empfindet. Jetzt bin ich aber alt genug mir meine eigene Meinung zu bilden...jetzt werde ich nicht mehr das tun, was ER für richtig hielt, sondern das was ich denke dass richtig ist!" Draco sah ihr stur in die Augen. Einen Atemzug lang waren beide still.

Dann meine Sakura barsch: "Weißt du was du bist? Ein aufsässiger Teenager!" geschickt wandte sie sich aus seinem Griff und drehte sie sich um, um geradewegs in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und die Türe hinter zu schließen ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Draco stand eine Weile da und starrte auf ihre Zimmertür. "_Ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht_...lächerlich! Wie alt ist er denn!" konnte er noch leise hinter der verschlossenen Türe vernehmen. Er stand da und dachte an seinen Vater, an Harry, und daran was beide Personen ihm beigebracht hatte...

Dann seufzte er leise und bewegte sich ebenfalls auf seine Zimmertür zu.

Vor ihnen lag noch genau eine Woche Weihnachtsferien. Unter normalen Umständen würde Harry sich darüber freuen. Aber jetzt hieß das ja, dass er noch 7 Tage von Draco getrennt war. Man hätte das natürlich auch positiv sehen können, _nur noch_ 7 Tage von mehr als 2 langen Wochen! Aber man neigt in solchen Situationen wohl eher dazu pessimistisch zu denken. Denn jeder Tag der sie voneinander trennte, hatte 24 Stunden zu viel. Zudem war heute nicht irgendein Tag, sondern heute war Silvester. Heute um Mitternacht würde ein neues Jahr beginnen und er war nicht bei seinem Freund...

Er fragte sich was Draco jetzt wohl machte, heute würde die Zeremonie stattfinden, doch Draco hatte ihm noch nicht mitgeteilt was er tun würde.

Er selbst würde Silvester mit Ron, Hermione und den anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts feiern.

Es gab sicher wie jedes Jahr ein riesiges Feuerwerk und natürlich ein Festessen, zwar nicht ganz so kolossal wie das an Wehnachten, aber immerhin reichhaltiger als sonst. Normalerweise freute er sich darauf. Aber ohne Draco war jeder Tag doch gleichermaßen sinnlos...

Frustriert erhob sich Harry und tappte ins Badezimmer um erst mal ausgiebig zu duschen. Ron, im Bett nebenan, schien noch tief und fest zu schlummern.

Harry lies die Wasserstrahlen auf seinen Rücken nieder prasseln, die Augen hatte er geschlossen, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen. Er zitterte, obwohl das Wasser heiß war. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Und es tat so weh zu wissen, dass er Qualen leiden musste, um sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen... Dass sie _beide_ Qualen erleiden mussten um diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war abhängig von Draco, damit hatte Dumbledore Recht gehabt... Aber er durfte sich nicht so hingeben, dass war nicht gut... die Folgen davon hatte er schon einmal erlebt und man musste ja nicht noch mal erwähnen, dass das was er beinahe getan hatte ein großer Fehler gewesen wäre.

Harry ließ seufzend sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten. Das Wasser prasselt weiter.

Vielleicht war es Zeit weiterzugehen sein... psychisch gesehen… Er hatte es nämlich, seit er mit Draco zusammen war, nicht mehr alleine getan. Zum einen weil er auf das erste Mal mit Draco warten wollte und zum zweiten weil er gar nicht das Verlangen danach verspürt hatte. . Jetzt spürte er diesen Verlangen...

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Glied. Dann fing er zögerlich an daran zu reiben. Schon bald wurde sein Griff stärker und seine Bewegungen schneller. Er schloss die Augen und sah wieder Draco's Gesicht vor sich. Angetrieben von dem Gedanken an ihn wurde Harry immer erregter. Mittlerweile hatte er sein Glied mit beiden Händen umfasst und rieb intensiv, während sein Atm heftig auf und ab ging. Dann nahm er eine Hand wieder weg und fing stattdessen an sich mit ihr fiebrig über die Brust zu fahren.

Schon bald kam er mit einem leisen Aufschrei in seine eigene Hand. Er seufzte befreit auf, spülte das Sperma von seiner Hand und drehte den Knopf zum Regeln der Temperatur weiter nach links worauf das Wasser kälter wurde und sein Atem langsam wieder ruhiger. Wow... das tat gut! dachte er, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Er fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare und begann schließlich sie mit Shampoo einzuschäumen.

"Dem Lord zu Dienen ist eine große Ehre, nicht jeder hat dieses Privileg..."

Sakura starrte Lucius an. In Gedanken fuhr sie die Konturen in seinem Gesicht nach: Lippen Augenbrauen,... Ihre Finger berührte sanft seine Augenlieder glitten liebevoll über seine Stirn, in der sich bereits leichte Falten gebildet hatten, fuhren durch seine langen blonden Haare...

"...die Welt braucht jemanden der sie leitet, mit den richtigen Mitteln...jemanden dem sie gehorchen!"

Er wirkte so königlich, so stolz und würdevoll, man musste einfach Respekt vor ihm haben. Wie sehr sie ihn doch bewunderte...

"Ohne Muggel wäre alles doch viel einfacher... das Problem ist, dass das niemand einsehen will!"

jetzt legte sich noch eine Falte mehr in seine Stirn. Aus seinen grauen Augen sprach Hass.

"...das ist der einzige Weg, Muggel behindern uns nur! Nun ja, aber das weißt du ja alles bereits!"

Sakura nickte nur ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen. "Also bist du bereit dazu in den Bund einzutreten?"

Sie nickte wieder, doch diesem wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Oh ja, sie würde Todesser werden genau wie er! Sie würde vergessen und ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, sie würde endlich etwas gegen diese Muggel untenehmen, die Schuld waren, dass ihre Mutter in Selbstmitleid versank und nur noch lustlos durchs Leben ging, und was am wichtigsten war: sie würde bei ihm bleiben...

Sakura war schon wieder nicht da. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso sie sich auf Lucius einließ. Am Ende wollte er vielleicht noch, dass sie Todesser wurde. Ok, dazu war es jetzt sicherlich zu spät. Die Zeremonie war ja schon heute Nacht. Deswegen musste er heute auch noch mit Lucius reden. Und es wurde wohl allmählich Zeit Harry endlich den Brief zu schreiben. Er schrieb ihm in letzter Zeit immer weniger. Mag schon sein dass es zum einen daran lag, dass er nicht so viel Zeit hatte. Aber zum größten Teil wohl eher daran, dass er sich davor drückte ihm endlich zu sagen, dass er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie enttäuscht Harry von ihm sein würde, wie wütend und unbegreiflich es ihm erscheinen würde. Aber er hatte nicht die Kraft sich seinem Vater zu widersetzten. Er war noch nie besonders stark gewesen, auch wenn es von außen immer so schien. Sein Vater hatte Macht, er hatte alles in der Hand. Es stand seinem Sohn doch gar nicht zu, seine Entscheidungen in Zweifel zu setzen. Und was sollte er denn sonst machen - abhauen? Ob ihn das weiter bringen würde?

Schritte die an seinem Zimmer vorbeigingen, ließen Draco aus den Gedanken hochfahren. Er öffnete die Tür und sah wie Sakura gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte.

"Wo warst du diesmal?" fragte er bevor sie ihr Zimmer betreten konnte.

Die Strenge in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr nicht. Er war weder ein König noch ihr Vater, dass er das Recht hatte über sie zu bestimmen. "Rate mal!" gab sie patzig zurück.

"Bei Lucius!"

"Bei unserem Vater!" Sakura funkelte ihren Halbruder wütend an.

Dieser seufze nur. "Lassen wir das Thema!"

"Nein, du solltest es endlich einsehen!"

"Was? Dass er mein Vater ist? Das leugne ich nicht!" seine Stimme klang resigniert, hatte jedoch einen leicht sarkastischen und fast herausfordernden Unterton.

Sakura stöhnte in Gedanken auf. "Nein, aber dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist, nur weil er..."

"Weil was? Nur weil er Todesser ist? Nur weil er der Komplize des Mannes ist, der Schuld daran ist dass mein ..." er brach ab. "Vergiss es!" Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und lief die Treppe hinunter, schneller als eigentlich vorgehabt. Sakura schaute ihm nachdenklich nach.

Da war irgendetwas das ihn bedrückte, wenn sie nur wüsste was es war...

Draco klopfte an Lucius Arbeitszimmer.

"Herein!" ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters, und Draco öffnete die Türe.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen..."

"Ich wollte mit dir den Ablauf durchgehen..." Lucius sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick.

"Ok..." antwortete Draco vorsichtig und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

"Du wirst per Portschlüssel reisen. Ich werde vor dir da sein, so wie die meisten Väter, die ihre Söhne einweihen lassen. Wenn du alleine kommst, macht es einen besseren Eindruck!"

"Gut! Wo ist der Portschlüssel?"

"An der großen Eiche im Garten! Er bringt dich auf ein Feld, in dem nur ein paar Tannen stehen., bei diesen Tannen findet die Einweihung statt. Sie beginnt um 11 Uhr, also erwarte ich von dir, dass du zur entsprechenden Zeit anwesend bist."

Draco nickte.

"Ihr werdet zuerst eine Prüfung ablegen. Die aus den Unverzeihlichen bestehen wird. Danach müsst ich einen Schwur ablegen und kriegt das Dunkle Mal aufgebrannt... Der Lord wird dieses Mal sogar persönlich anwesend sein und die Zeremonie leiten!" ein überhebliches Lächeln erschien auf seine Lippen. "Alles klar?"

Draco nickte wieder und stand auf. Er verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Also... verstehst du den Ablauf?"

"Klar! Aber was sagen wir Draco? "

"Draco? Was sollen wir ihm sagen? Er wird alleine hinkommen! Mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels. Ich habe ihm schon gezeigt wie es funktioniert. Aber du gehst mit mir, weil wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr haben..."

"Draco wird auch Todesser?" fuhr Sakura verblüfft dazwischen.

"Aber selbstverständlich? Was dachtest du denn? Er ist mein Erstgeborener, mein Sohn!" Lucius starrte Sakura an als habe sie ihm gerade erzählt, dass Narcissa sich von ihm scheiden lassen wolle.

"Aber ich dachte er wollte nicht so werden wie...ich meine, er sagte immer..."

"UNSINN!" wandte Lucius lauter und aufgebrachter ein als eigentlich nötig. "So, ich habe noch Arbeit vor mir, wenn du also keine Fragen mehr zu der Zeremonie hast...?"

"Nein..." antwortete Sakura, etwas verwirrt.

"Gut, bis später! Lies am besten noch mal eines der Bücher. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du es schaffen kannst"

"Ok , mach ich!" Doch Lucius war schon weg.

"Und ich dachte du willst nicht seinen Weg einschlagen! Oder war das alles nur Schauspielerei? " Draco sah von seinem Buch auf und sah Sakura neben sich stehen, die Hände in die Seite gestützt, mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Ähhh...Was?" fragte er leicht irritiert.

"Ich weiß ja nicht was dich letztendlich dazu bewegt hat, aber es ist die richtige Entscheidung!"

"Wovon redest du?"

"Dein Vater wäre sonst sicher sehr enttäuscht von dir gewesen!" fuhr sie fort, seine Äußerung ignorierend.

"Aha!" Sie kann nichts davon wissen...oder! Ob ich sie fragen sollte? 

"...kenne ich wenigsten einen von den neuen ...Also dann, mach's gut, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen lernen gehen!" sie wandte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als sie plötzlich innehielt und sich noch mal umdrehte: "Viel Glück, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen!"

"Äh...gut, danke...!" Wovon redet sie nur? 

Harry sank auf sein Bett zurück und legte den Brief auf seinen Nachtischschrank. Es musste jetzt schon mind. das 4. Mal sein, dass er ihn las. Er konnte es nicht glauben... Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig schief... Er musste wieder an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore denken.

_"Ich weiß dass du jemand bist der selten freiwillig die Hilfe von anderen erbittet, aber hin und wieder solltest du dich doch dazu aufraffen!"_

Sollte er wieder zu Dumbledore gehen? Oder zum Orden? Aber was könnten sie schon tun?

Draco hatte seine Entscheidung ja längst getroffen.

Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass Draco es schaffte sich Lucius zu widersetzen? Dass er für immer auf seiner, auf der Seite gegen seinen Vater, sein würde? Oder dass, egal was zwischen ihnen stand, sie ewig zusammen sein könnten?

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass die meisten seiner Erwartungen ja doch nur Illusionen waren und dass es wohl nie ein _'For Eternity'_ geben würde. Harry schluckte hart und stand mit einem Ruck auf, wobei er den Armreif den er von Draco gekriegt hatte auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er griff nach dem Brief und ballte ihn in seiner Faust zusammen.

Festen Schrittes trat er aus dem Schafsaal nach draußen.

"Harry!" Hermione erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu.

"Wo warst du denn so lange? Wir dachten schon du willst dich wieder umbringen..."

"Ron, das ist nicht witzig!" Die Gryffindor warf ihrem Freund einen strengen Blick zu und fragte dann ohne die Besorgnis aus ihrer Stimme verbannen zu können: "Ist alles okay, Harry?"

Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern übergab ihr nur den zusammengeknüllten Brief und lies sich erschöpft in den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_mit geht es gut! Es tut mir Leid dass ich so spät schreibe, aber seit Sakura da ist habe ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Vater scheint immer noch auf seltsame Weise von ihr... hm... ja, irgendwie begeistert zu sein... Und ich dachte er hätte kein Verständnis für Kinder, die von Zuhause abhauen. Er sieht das Ganze erstaunlich locker... nun ja... das hab ich dir ja schon erzählt...aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören mich darüber zu wundern. Irgendwie habe ich manchmal das Gefühl sie bewundert meinen Vater in mancher Hinsicht, was ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen kann... _

_Mum weiß übrigens immer noch nicht, das sie Lucius Tochter ist, aber das wird sie wohl auch nie erfahren. _

_Aber eigentlich schreibe ich dir diesen Brief nicht um dir etwas über Sakura mitzuteilen, es geht viel mehr um meine Entscheidung, die ich nun endlich getroffen habe: Harry, ich werde Todesser werden! _

_Bitte verurteile mich nicht dafür und du brauchst auch nicht versuchen mich umzustimmen, es ist zwecklos, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich denke, dass ich in gewisser Hinsicht auch gar keine andere Wahl habe..._

_Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich es einfach über mich ergehen lasse, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlimm..._

_Schau Severus an, er ist auch Todesser und steht auch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite. Ich könnte doch Spion werden, so wie er... Ich weiß genau, was du dazu zu sagen wirst, nämlich dass es viel zu gefährlich ist und dass ihr schon Personen dazu befragt habt, die eindeutig davon abgeraten haben, aber dennoch wäre es eine Option!_

_Ich weiß dass du jetzt unheimlich enttäuscht von mir bist, aber ich werde es trotzdem tun! Vielleicht kannst du ja wenigstens versuchen mich zu verstehen...Vertrau mir einfach, ok?_

_Für immer in Liebe _

_Dein Draco_

"Harry du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben nur weil deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt worden sind, hörst du?"

"Auch wenn mir bewusst geworden ist wie naiv meine Vorstellungen waren?"

Die Gryffindor schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Es sind deine Träume, Harry! Deine Wünsche! Egal wie unmöglich sie dir jetzt erscheinen werden, es geht nur darum, dass ihr euch liebt! Als ihr beschlossen habt all die Probleme auf euch zu nehmen, habt ihr auch nicht daran gedacht was euch hindert, sondern nur an das was euch zusammen hält...und daran, dass eure Liebe stark genug dafür ist..."

"Genau ist das Problem! Wir haben uns nicht bewusst gemacht, wie schwer es werden würde, wir haben die Realität aus den Augen verloren!" unterbrach Harry unwirsch.

Hermione seufzte auf. "Du verstehst das nicht!"

"Er will es nicht verstehen!" meinte Ron in geringschätzigem Tonfall.

"Liebst du ihn oder nicht?"

"Natürlich liebe ich ihn, aber darum geht es nicht..."

"Doch!" erwiderten Ron und Hermione wie aus einem Mund.

"Harry wenn du verliebt bist, gibt es keine Realität!" fing Hermione erneut an und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Wir sollten uns langsam wieder an den Widerholungsstoff machen, oder? Wir haben nur noch eine Woche!" das Gesicht des Schwarzhaaringen war ausdruckslos und ohne jegliche Emotionen.

Hermione und Ron konnten sich nur noch einen verzweifelten Blick zuwerfen.

"Ich verstehe das einfach nicht..." meinte Hermion kopfschüttelnd und lehnte sich an Ron, der seinen Arm um sie legte. "Ich meine, dass passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm, das ist nicht seine Art. War es nicht er der sich fast für Draco umgebracht hätte?"

"Das Problem ist das er im Moment von Draco getrennt ist, er versucht seine Gefühle wegzuschließen, weil sein Verstand ihm sagt, dass sie es nicht schaffen können! Er tut das um sich selbst zu schützen, denn er will nicht wieder verletzt oder enttäuscht werden. Wenn Draco jedoch da wäre würden seine Gefühle wieder Oberhand nehmen... denke ich!"

Erstaunt sah die Gryffindor auf. "Wow, so was bin ich ja gar nicht gewöhnt von dir, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Hm... ich weiß es nicht, aber es kling doch ganz einleuchtend, oder?"

Hermione lächelte. "Überaus einleuchtend! Ich glaube du bist doch nicht so doof wie ich immer dachte!"

"Hey!" er zwickte sie leicht in die Seite, was sie überrascht auffahren lies. Lachend wuschelte sie ihm durch die roten Haare und sank dann wieder in seine Arme zurück. "Bleibt nur noch die Frage was wir tun können um ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen..."

Draco trug einen schwarzen Mantel, eine schwarze Hose und drunter einen dunklen Pullover. An seinem Finger and der rechten Hand glitzerten die grünen Augen des Schlangenrings, den Harry im geschenkt hatte.

Er lies den alten Stofffetzen, der ihm als Portschlüssel gedient hatte, in den Schnee fallen und ging festen Schrittes auf die Gruppe von Tannen zu, die nach und nach durch die Nebelschleier immer deutlicher vor ihm sichtbar wurden. Der Mond stand in einer dünnen Sichel am Nichthimmel, Sterne waren keine zu sehen...

Es war fast unheimlich wie die Tannen da standen. Still, furchtlos und mächtig ragten sie vor ihm auf, die einzigen Bäume in einem weiten leeren Feld, bedeckt von einer dicken weißen Decke. Dracos Schritte knirschten geräuschvoll auf dem Schnee, und er fragte sich wie man das trotz des starken Windes überhaupt hören konnte, doch schien es in diesem Augenblick unglaublich laut.

Überhaupt hatte ihm der Gedanke nachts irgendwo allein umher zu laufen noch nie behagt...

Er stellte den Kragen des Mantels etwas höher auf und umschlang seinen Körper mit den Armen. Der Wind fuhr weiterhin unbändig durch seine blonden Haare und löste sogar die Strähnen die der Slytherin mit Haargel gefestigt hatte. Früher hätte er sich darüber aufgeregt, aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres als eine perfekte Frisur. Außerdem gab es ihm ein Gefühl der Freiheit, den Wind spüren zu können und er hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses Gefühl in der nächsten Stunden verlieren würde... aufgeben müsste... wenn er in den Bund eintrat. So genoss er noch die letzen ungezwungenen Minuten.

Kurz vor den Bäumen blieb er stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Dann nahm er die letzen Schritte in Anlauf und trat zwischen die Tannen. Leises Stimmengemurmel verstummte. Vor ihm standen ca. 20 Leute in einem Kreis im Schutz der Tannen. In der Mitte brannte ein kleines Feuer. Der Boden wirkte hier, im Gegensatz zum Feld, beinahe kahl und trocken. Draco's Augen blickten suchend umher. Alle hatten schwarze Mäntel und Kapuzen an, ebenso wie er. Ein paar waren ungefähr genauso groß wie er, ein paar schienen älter, wahrscheinlich die Väter der 'Neuen'. Draco erkannte keinen, er wusste jedoch das Crabbe und Goyle und auch ein paar andere aus seiner Schule dabei sein mussten. Der Mann vor ihm gab ihm mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung zu verstehen sich zu ihm zu begeben. Das musste sein Vater sein. Draco folgte der Aufforderung und stellte sich in die Lücke zwischen Lucius und einem anderen Mann. Jetzt war der Kreis fast geschlossen...

Das Feuer fing auf einmal an zu zischen und ein unangenehmer Rauch breitete sich aus. Von dem Wind, der vor ein paar Minuten noch so lebendig geweht hatte, war jetzt nichts mehr zu spüren. Der Rauch wurde immer dichter, vernebelte die Sicht und brannte in den Lugen. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich nicht zu husten. Plötzlich gab es eine blitzartige Explosion und der Rauch legte sich auf dem Boden nieder. Ein Mann stand in der Mitte des Kreises, höher als alle anderen, eingehüllt in ein langes schwarzes Gewand, das hinter ihm noch auf dem Boden her schleifte. Die Kapuze hing ihm tief in die Stirn, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und auch die Ärmel waren länger als nötig und vorne trompetenförmig geöffnet.

Das war er also, der dunkle Herrscher, der von allen gefürchtet wurde, weil er so mächtig und unbesiegbar schien, die Verkörperung des Bösen, dessen Namen niemand auszusprechen wagte - _Voldemort._

Aber Draco glaubte nicht an Gut und Böse, oder daran, dass der Dunkle Herrscher unbesiegbar war...

Die schwarze Gestalt nahm ihren Platz im Kreis ein, stand allerdings weiter zur Mitte hin, wahrscheinlich um etwas abgehobener zu wirken.

"Willkommen im Kreis meiner Auserwählten, die das Privileg haben meinen Diensten zu folgen!" begann er. Seine Stimme klang eisern, kalt und unmenschlich, leicht zischend wie die einer Schlange. Seine Worte waren lächerlich, wer wollte schon das Privileg haben jemandem zu dienen? Es war Draco immer noch ein Rätsel wie sein Vater es geschafft hatte sich feiwillig jemandem unterzuordnen. Na wenigstens stand er inmitten der Todessern auf einem der oberen Plätze.

"Heute werden wir einige neue Mitglieder in unseren Bund einführen. Söhne und Töchter meiner allzeit treuen Anhänger!"

Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er die ganze Zeit diese Stimme hören müsste, würde er sicherlich verrückt werden...

"Natürlich reicht es nicht, ein Nachkomme einer meiner Diener zu sein. Ihr müsst auch _beweisen_, dass ihr es Wert seid, zu den Auserwählten zu gehören..."

Er sprach von der Prüfung die sie ablegen mussten, das hieß: allen drei Flüchen mächtig zu sein und ein Gelübde abzulegen, zumindest hatte sein Vater ihm das so erklärt.

"Zwei Flüche werdet ihr hier anwenden müssen, auf einen meiner Dienstwilligen..."

Draco riss die Augen auf. WAS! Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Ich habe die Flüche noch nie auf einen Menschen angewendet... 

"Da ihr die Flüche gleichermaßen anwenden und ihnen standhalten können solltet, werdet ihr von mir in der Abwehr getestet. Und den 3. Fluch..." Voldemort machte eine kurze Spannungspause, "...werdet ihr auf _mich_ anwenden."

Auf einen kurzen Moment des überraschten Schweigens folgte verwirrtes Gemurmel. Draco war ebenso bestürzt wie die anderen über diese Ankündigung.

Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater, welcher jedoch wie gewöhnlich unbeeindruckt erschien. Wer war denn die Person neben ihm? Es musste ein Mädchen sein, wie er dem erschrockenen Laut zuordnete, den sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Offensichtlich auch eine Neue.

Der Lord hob beide Hände um sie wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Fangen wir mit der Anwendung an." wenn seine Stimme nicht so emotionslos gewesen wäre, hätte es sicher feierlich geklungen. Er gab einem seiner Diener mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass es nun an der Zeit war mit der Prüfung zu beginnen. Wer nach vorne geholt wurde verbeugte sich vor dem dunklen Herrscher und musste dann eine Person, die willkürlich von Voldemort ausgesucht wurde, mit dem Cruatius- und Imperius-Fluch belegen. Am Anfang sah Draco noch zu. Die meisten schafften es ohne Probleme. Nur 2 Neulinge brauchten einen zweiten Anlauf um die Flüche komplett und richtig zu auszuführen, wodurch Voldemort sichtlich gereizt und ungeduldig wurde. Doch nach und nach wurde der Slytherin unaufmerksamer und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde, war er schließlich an der Reihe.

Draco trat nach vorne, schluckte schwer und verbeugte sich schließlich zögerlich. Das musste das erste Mal in seinem Leben sein, dass er das tat. "Ah, der junge Mr. Malfoy. Die Malfoys hatten schon immer Probleme damit sich unterzuordnen." zischte die schwarze Gestalt vor ihm. "Ich glaube das kannst du besser. Noch mal!" donnerte er und Draco glaubte fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf den schrumpeligen blauen Lippen erkennen zu können. Er spürte wie der missbilligende Blick seines Vaters auf ihm ruhte, der ihn von hinten aufmerksam musterte. Schließlich gehorchte er und verbeugte sich ein zweites Mal, diesmal etwas tiefer. Voldemort nickte ihm zu und meinte nach einer kurzen Handbewegung: "Lucius Malfoy!" Innerlich zuckte der Blonde leicht zusammen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Er drehte sich um und sah wie sein Vater auf ihn zukam. "Na los!" meinte er auffordernd. "Und sei ja nicht zimperlich, ich hab schon einiges ausgehalten..."

"Bestimmt nicht!" zischte Draco zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor und brachte sich in Position. Die Augen aller im Kreis Stehenden waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. Es konnte nicht zu schwer sein, schließlich war es nur sein Vater, derjenige dem er das alles hier zu verdanken hatte. Also musste er auch dafür bezahlen... "Crucio!" schrie Draco und bemühte sich die Augen auf sein Opfer gerichtet zu lassen. Der Fluch war stark, stärker als die der meisten Anderen Neulinge. Lucius wandte sich auf dem Boden. Man konnte nur allzu deutlich sehen, dass er Qualen litt. Als Draco den Fluch wieder löste richtete er sich auf Voldemorts Zeichen hin zitternd wieder auf.

Dann traf ihn auch schon der nächste Fluch. "Imperio!" stieß Draco hervor. Auch diesmal konnte er mit Leichtigkeit die Kontrolle über Lucius Körper erlangen. Jetzt hatte _er _die Macht. Er, und nicht sein Vater. _"Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal über mich zu bestimmen!"_ schrie Draco in Gedanken und verstärkte den Fluch noch leicht, bevor er den Kontakt unterbrach und seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Lucius kam benommen wieder auf die Beine und schwankte, sichtlich bemüht sich die eben erfahren Torturen nicht anmerken zu lassen, an seinen Platz im Kreis zurück.

Draco atmete schwer und sah zu Voldemort auf. "Gut. Den Teil hast du bestanden!" erwiderte dieser in fast gelangweiltem Tonfall. Natürlich - man konnte ja nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er Lob austeilte, obwohl Draco mit Sicherheit eine sehr beeindruckende Leistung hervorgebracht hatte. Der Slytherin verdrängte den aufsteigenden Missmut und die Ablehnung, die sich in seinem Kopf breit zu machen versuchte und verbeugte sich widerwillig ein drittes Mal vor seinem zukünftigen Lord.

Dann nahm er ebenfalls wieder seinen Platzt im Kreis neben seinem Vater ein.

Nachdem alle Schüler auch in der Abwehr getestet worden waren, bei der Voldemort die Flüche auf _sie _angewendet hatte (was Draco recht leicht gefallen war), hielt Voldemort eine Art Rede. Draco hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu, er musste immer noch daran denken wie sein Vater sich unter seinem Fluch vor Schmerzen gewandt hatte. Und an dessen befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte, als sie wieder im Kreis standen. Nein, er - Draco - hatte keine Schwäche gezeigt, er hatte seinen Vater schonungslos misshandelt, so wie es von allen die in diesem Kreis standen von ihm erwartet wurde. Aber in der Welt da draußen, in der Welt in der Harry lebte, in der Welt in der er leben _wollte_, hätten die Menschen von ihm das Gegenteil erwartet. Weder hätte man erwartet, dass der Vater gewillt war sich von seinem Sohn misshandeln zu lassen, noch dass der Sohn im Gegenzug dazu genug Liebe besaß seinem Vater so etwas nicht anzutun. Aber Draco empfand keine Liebe für seinen Vater. Weswegen sollte er denn diese Liebe aufbringen? Woher sollte er überhaupt wissen was Liebe war? Sein Vater empfand schließlich noch weniger Liebe für ihn. Er war in einer Gesellschaft ohne Liebe aufgewachsen. Wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre wüsste er bis heute nicht was Liebe, Geborgenheit oder Familie wirklich bedeuteten. Allerdings war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, dass er in Hogwarts so viel mehr gelernt hatte, als die Lehrer ihm beigebracht hatten. Erst als er mit Harry zusammen kam, hatte er das erste mal Liebe erfahren und auch Liebe geben können. Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre würde er noch heute in der Dunkelheit tappen.

Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er seinen Vater immer noch nicht liebte, dass er immer noch grausam genug war um die Flüche zu beherrschen, so wie alle Leute hier. Und niemand aus der anderen Welt hätte das getan. Harry z.B. liebte seinen Vater obwohl er ihn nie gekannt hatte. Seine Mutter war aus _Liebe_ zu ihm gestorben. Ok, Narcissa liebe Draco sicher auch, aber sie hatte es ihm nie gezeigt. Vielleicht auch nie zeigen _können_, weil sie genauso aufgewachsen war wie Draco.

Selbst wenn Draco also in der anderen Welt leben _wollte_, war sein Platzt genau hier, zwischen all den Menschen, die genauso skrupellos waren wie er, oder etwa nicht?

Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte er dann nicht anders gehandelt, oder besser gesagt, anders _gefühlt_? Das Problem war nämlich dass er _nichts_ gefühlt hatte. Und jetzt empfand er Reue. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er die Seiten wechseln könnte, dass er in 'Harry's Welt' gehören könnte, daran, dass sie glücklich miteinander werden würden... Aber man kann sich nicht gegen das Schicksal auflehnen, oder?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Right Choice?**

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_(by Linkin Park –Easier To Run)_

Festen Schrittes trat Draco nach vorne. Er hatte keine Angst vor diesem Mann, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Er hasste ihn nur. Tief und abgründig. Dieser Mann war Schuld an dem ganzen Leid und Elend, das er durchmachen musste, das Harry durchmachen musste und so viele andere Menschen auf dieser Welt. Ohne jeglichen Grund...

Er kam vor Voldemort zum Stehen und verbeugte sich kurz. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er das hier nun wirklich tat...

Der Lord ragte hoch und mächtig vor ihm auf und wirkte bedrohlicher als je zuvor. "Nun denn... lass sehen was du kannst!" zischte er mit kalter Stimme unter der Kapuze hervor.

Draco nickte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Hass, so wie er es in den letzen Tagen gelernt hatte. "_Avada Kedavra!_" schrie er und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er sah wie der grüne Lichtstrahl den Körper von Voldemort traf. Dieser stand jedoch genauso steif und unbewegt da wie zuvor. Der Strahl schien geradewegs von ihm aufgesaugt zu werden. Eine Weile hielt Draco den Arm einfach ausgestreckt und ließ den Strahl auf Voldemort zulaufen. Dann merkte er wie seine Kräfte langsam nachließen und der Strahl von leuchtend neongrün zu blassgrün überwechselte. Er schnappte nach Luft, seine Hand fing an zu zittern. Plötzlich hob Voldemort den Kopf und seine roten Augen blitzten unter der Kapuze hervor und trafen Dracos Blick. Sie stachen in seine eigenen, wodurch Draco zusammenfuhr und den Blickkontakt, der für den Fluch notwendig war, durchbrach. Der grüne Strahl verschwand ganz. Draco ließ seine Hand wieder nach unten sinken. Sie zitterte immer noch...

"Du hasst!..." Draco hob den Kopf und versuchte ein Gesicht unter der Kapuze auszumachen. Sie war dem Lord wieder über die Augen gerutscht, aber der Slytherin konnte dennoch sehen wie sich seine schrumpligen blauen Lippen bewegten während er sprach. "Aber dein Stolz ist zu groß um Angst zuzulassen. Und die solltest du haben...!"

Draco fühlte wie sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen pochte. Wie er diesen Mann nur verabscheute. Woher wusste er das nur? Er musste sich zusammenreisen um nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen machte er nur eine halbherzige Verbeugung und trat in den Kreis zurück ohne seinen Vater anzusehen. Er spürte dessen Blick, aber er sagte nichts.

Draco fragte sich, ob Voldemort durch die Verbindung des Fluches seine Gefühle oder Gedanken lesen konnte... War das der Grund, warum er wollte, dass der Fluch auf _ihn_ angewendet wird? Aber das war doch irrsinnig...oder? Aber genau das wäre nötig um wirklich sicher sein zu können, dass seine Diener ihm folgten... Und was war, wenn er über ihn und Harry... Nein! Draco wollte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende _denken_. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sein Vater ihn an der Hand gefasst hatte.

"Hey! Was ist? Du sieht so abwesend und blass aus, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!" herrschte er ihn leise an und nickte mit dem Kopf nach vorne, wo gerade ein Mädchen stand, dass Voldemort angriff. Draco schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und sah gelangweilt zu dem Mädchen rüber. Jetzt hob Voldemort die Hand und der grüne Strahl, der zuvor noch aus ihrem Zauberstab gekommen war, verschwand. Man konnte sehen, dass sie ebenfalls außer Atem war. Voldemort sagte etwas zu ihr, aber man verstand es kaum. Dann verbeugte sie sich und kam wieder in den Kreis an den Platz neben Lucius zurück. Dieser nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

"Harry, was wird jetzt aus Draco...?" fragte Hermione und setzte nach einigem Zögern noch ein "...und dir?" hinzu. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass ihre Frage nicht nur aus persönlichem Interesse gestellt worden war, sondern viel mehr um ihn aus dem Selbstmitleid zu holen in das er schon wieder zu versinken drohte. Sie wollte an seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten teilhaben. Und er wusste, dass er ihr unrecht tat, wenn er ihr dieses, wie schon so oft, verweigerte. Schließlich war sie seine beste Freundin.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen..." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll wenn er wieder zurückkommt... Wie ich reagieren soll...

Was ich sagen soll..."

"Harry, du weißt dass es nicht darauf ankommt was du sagst, sondern wie du dich fühlst? Wenn du dir sicher bist das du ihn liebst, dann solltest du ihn das spüren lassen..."

"Aber...ich kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen!"

"Das musst du nicht! Aber du kannst ihm helfen..."

Manchmal fragte sich Harry woher Hermione diese Geduld und dieses Verständnis nahm, dass sie aufbringen konnte, wo andere Leute nur Dunkelheit sahen. Leute wie er. Und normalerweise war er niemand gewesen, der leicht aufgab. Die Liebe zu Draco hatte ihn sehr verändert, mehr als er jemals geglaubt hatte. Ja, vielleicht sogar mehr als ihm jetzt bewusst war.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah wie Hermione ihn anlächelte. "Danke." sagte er.

"Wofür?" fragte sie nur.

Harry lächelte zurück.

Draco streckte bereitwillig den Arm aus. Auf seinem Gesicht lag dieser altbekannte nicht deutbare, harte Ausdruck, doch in seinem Innern war er aufgewühlt und unsicher. Er wusste, dass das was er tat falsch war, aber er wusste auch, dass es jetzt kein Entronnnen mehr gab.

Voldemort griff grob nach seinen Arm und riss den Pullover mit einem kleinen Wink des Zauberstabes an seinem Oberarm auf. Dann ließ er seinem Arm wieder los und befahl der ihm sich niederzuknien. Draco ließ sich auf den harten Erboden fallen und senkte den Kopf nach unten. Voldemort trat ans Feuer und hielt seinen Zauberstab hinein, während er unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Mit einem Mal begann der Stab am Ende grüne und gelbe Funken zu sprühen, der dunkle Herrscher beendete die Bannsprechnungen und wandte sich wieder an den Slytherin.

Er packte ihn am Oberarm und stellte die Frage, die Draco von nun an an ihn binden würde: "Willst du, Draco Malfoy, in meinen Bund eintreten, um mich zu unterstützen, zu ehren, mir zu dienen und treu zu sein, koste es deinen eigenen Tod oder Schlimmeres?"

"Ja!" bestätigte Draco. Das Wort schien ohne sein Zutun aus seinem Mund zu kommen, er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Er fühle weder Hass noch Freude. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper schien zu Stahl geworden zu sein. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man einer von ihnen war...

"So sei es! Hiermit empfängst du von mir das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen meines Bundes, das dich für immer mit mir verbinden wird!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er den immer noch Funken sprühenden Zauberstab auf Dracos Arm und begann das Mal dort einzuzeichnen. Draco hielt den Atem an und biss sich auf die Lippen. Schon als der Stab seine bloße Haut zum ersten Mal berührte breitete sich ein unerträglicher Schmerz in seinem Arm aus, so dass Draco, hingegen allen Vorsätzen, einen Schrei ausstieß. Allem Anschein nach waren doch noch ein paar Nerven übrig geblieben... Voldemort drückte das schwarze Holz noch tiefer in seine blasse Haut und allmählich zeichneten sich die ersten leuchtend grünen Brandwunden ab. Draco hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, dennoch sah man einige Tränen auf seine Wangen glänzen.

Als Voldemort seinen Arm wieder freigab, ließ das Brennen etwas nach. Mit zitternden Knien erhob sich Draco, verbeugte sich leicht und ging wieder in den Kreis zurück.

Grob fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen um die Tränen abzuwischen. Die Schmerzen nahmen zwar allmählich ab und bis auf das unangenehme Brennen das jede frische Wunde hinterließ, war bald nichts mehr zu spüren, aber Draco wusste, dass das noch nicht das Ende war... Im Gegenteil, die Schmerzen fingen gerade erst an. Er war jetzt Voldemorts Diener und er würde in dieser neunen Position nicht nur körperliche Schmerzen erleiden müssen... Aber hatte er die Wahl gehabt? Hätte er das hier verhindern können? Er hatte nicht den Mut dazu gehabt. Dafür musste er jetzt den Mut haben, dass hier durchzustehen. Und, weiß Gott, es war sicher nicht besser oder einfacher...

Jetzt war das Mädchen neben seinem Vater an der Reihe.

Draco konnte schon an der Art wie sie nach vorne ging erkennen, dass sie Angst hatte. Sie verbeugte sich unterwürfig und streckte Voldemort dann bereitwillig ihren Arm entgegen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Draco, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Voldemort packte ihren Arm und senkte seinen glühenden Zauberstab auf ihre nackte Haut, so wie er es sicher schon unzählige Male getan hatte. Sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus der in heftiges Atmen überging. Als sie noch einmal schrie fiel Draco auf, wie ähnlich ihre Stimme Sakuras war. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater, der seltsamerweise interessiert zuzusehen schien. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: das da vorne _war _Sakura. Es passte alles perfekt zusammen. Die ewige Geheimnistuerei, die Bücher, diese sonderbare Zuneigung zu Lucius, dass sie hier neben ihm stand... Warum bei Merlin, war ihm das denn nicht eher aufgefallen? Er hätte es verhindern können, nein _müssen_! Bei Merlin... es war ... eine Katastrophe. Draco musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht einfach hysterisch los zu schreien. Das war schlichtweg zu viel für ihn!

Jetzt verbeugte sie sich und drehte sich um, den Arm mit dem neuen Brandmal umklammert. Sie schaute Draco geradewegs ins Gesicht und brachte ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln zustande. Draco fragte sich ob es wegen seines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruckes war, weil sie froh war, dass es vorbei war, oder vielleicht sogar aus Stolz jetzt Todesser zu sein... Er selbst konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Er hatte verraten an was er geglaubt hatte, er hatte sich selbst verraten und er konnte die Zeit nicht zurück drehen. Es war eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen, die jetzt sein Leben bestimmen würde.

Draco nahm nichts mehr von dem wahr was um ihn herum geschah, er konnte nur noch auf das Mal in seinem Arm denken. Die Schmerzen waren zwar vergangen, dennoch spürte er regelrecht, wie tief es sich in seiner Haut eingebrannt hatte... Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und flach.

Plötzlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Es war ein Gedanke der ihm nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf schoss und von dem Draco wusste, dass er absolut irrsinnig war. Doch ebenso irrsinnig wie er war, genauso stark war auch die Begierde zu entfliehen und die einzige Möglichkeit zu nutzen nur um zu _zeigen_, dass er nicht hierher gehören _wollte_ und sich Voldemort nicht widerstandslos unterordnen würde. Draco versuchte sich auch gar nicht erst damit zu befassen was passieren würde. Er zweifelte nicht, er handelte einfach.

Vielleicht tat er es aus den gleichen Gründen, aus denen er das hier getan hatte – weil er musste, und ohne sich den Folgen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Es war wie ein Reflex von dem er plötzlich erfasst wurde und gegen den er sich nicht wehren konnte.

Er hob den Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch gegen den Todesser vor ihm, so dass eine Lücke im Kreis entstand. Bevor irgendeiner auch nur reagieren konnte, war Draco schon an ihnen vorbei gerannte auf den Weg nach draußen, auf das freie Feld. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb während er sich durch die Bäume kämpfte. Er konnte hinter sich die Stimmen der erzürnten und verwirrten Todesser hören, die er völlig überrumpelt stehen gelassen hatte. Draco ließ die Baumgruppe hinter sich und rannte über das schneebedeckte weiße Feld. Der Himmel über ihm war grauer als je zuvor. Der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er konnte es spüren. Er war kalt und schneidend. Er fuhr dem Slytherin durch die blonden Haare und zerrte an seinem Mantel. Ja, er konnte es spüren... er fühlte wieder... Er war frei. Er war nicht gefühlslos, er gehörte nicht dort zu den Todessern, die sich einen Dreck um das Wohl ihrer Mitmenschen scherten. Er gehörte zu Harry. Und nur zu ihm allein.

Doch plötzlich wurde er jäh daran, dass er eben doch nicht frei war, sondern ein Diener Voldemorts: Ein Schmerz der viel intensiver und fühlbarer als der Wind der ihm durch die Haare fuhr, durchzuckte heftig seinen Arm - das dunkle Mal. Bei jedem Schritt den er machte, schien sich das Brandmal noch tiefer in seine Haut einzubrennen, als wollte es sich dort festsetzen und ihn nie wieder loslassen, als wollte es ihm sagen, dass er nun für immer an seinen Herrn gebunden war. Und genau das war auch die Wahrheit. Voldemort rief ihn. Und er würde nicht aufhören, wenn Draco nicht zurückgekehrte. Er wusste sehr wohl dass Wegrennen nichts brachte. Denn es war auf seiner Haut. Er _besaß_ ihn und würde ihn _nie_ wieder loslassen.

Dennoch - Draco wollte nicht zurück in dieses Gefängnis aus Lügen und Unterdrückung. Um nicht in der Welt wollte er wieder diese Dunkelheit empfinden. Er wollte frei sein, er wollte zu Harry...

Er biss die Lippen aufeinander um den Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten keine Chance zu geben zu entfliehen. Er musste stark sein, so wie Harry.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, er war an der Stelle angekommen, an der der Portschlüssel lag. Behutsam beugte er sich nach unten um und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Mantelinnentasche um einige Zaubersprüche über den Stofffetzen zu sprechen, die ihm sein Vater einmal beigebracht hatte. Erst nach dem dritten Versuch war er sich einigermaßen sicher, dass der Portschlüssel ihn in das Gebiet vor Hogwarts bringen würde. Und selbst wenn er wo anders landen würde, überall war es besser als hier. Er berührte den Stofffetzen und alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam befand er sich immer noch auf einem schneebedeckten Feld auf dem jetzt jedoch vereinzelt Bäume oder irgendwelche Sträucher und Gebüsche zu sehen waren. Da ,vor ihm, irgendwo in der Ferne konnte man sogar schon die festen, sicheren, alten Mauern von Hogwarts erkennen. Oder täuschte er sich? Er beschleunige sein Tempo. Den Arm hatte er dicht an den Körper gepresst und konnte ihn vor Schmerzen kaum noch spüren. Aber die Schmerzen waren nicht nur in seinem Arm, sie zogen sich über seinen ganzen Körper und setzten sich tief in seinem Herzen fest. Er konnte nicht zurück... _niemals._.. er musste zu Harry.

Tränen, die er verzweifelt versucht hatte aufzuhalten, bahnten sich schließlich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er wollte schreien, er wollte dass dieser Schmerz ihn endlich verließ. Er sollte weggehen. Er wollte alleine sein. Niemand hatte das Recht ihn seiner Freiheit zu berauben. Man hatte ihn in ein Gefängnis gesperrt, wo er doch gerade erst die Freiheit kennen gelernt hatte. Wie hatte er sich nur jemals darauf einlassen können?

"HARRY!" schrie er. Tränen flossen unaufhörlich über seine Wangen und vernebelten ihm die Sicht. "Harry..." zitternd ließ er sich im Schnee auf die Knie fallen, den Arm immer noch fest umklammert. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter rennen... Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerz. Er wollte nur noch weg, weg von Voldemort, weg von diesem Schmerz, weg von dieser Welt, in die er nicht gehörte... Hatte er es dann verdient überhaupt noch zu leben? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Konnte das hier Leben sein?

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut spüren konnte. Es tropfte auf den weißen Schnee und bildete einen wunderschönen Kontrast. Er konnte es sehen. Er konnte es schmecken. Er lebte noch...

"Harry..." flüsterte er noch einmal. "Wo bist du nur...?" Er konnte seine eigene Stimme kaum hören. Seine Finger krallten sich um das Mal in seinem Arm. Dann kippte er nach vorne und fiel vollend in den Schnee, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

"Neeeeeeeiiiiiiinn! Draaaacoooo!" Schreiend fuhr Harry auf. Er saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte an die Wand.

"Was 'n los?" verschlafen öffnete Ron neben ihm die Augen.

"Ich hab... ich hab Voldemort gesehen..." Ron gähnte.

"Er hat ... Draco hat... Draco ist Todesser geworden... das Brandmal... und dann... er ist abgehauen ... Voldemort sucht ihn, er ruft ihn... und..."

"Harry, was labberst du da? Das ist doch nur ein Alptraum! Schlaf weiter, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

"Nein!" entgegnete Harry energisch. "Was ist wenn es wahr ist?"

"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen dass ist alles!" meinte Ron und unterdrückte ein erneutes Gähnen.

"Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert... ich muss wenigstens mal nachsehen! Kann ja nicht schaden, oder?" Entschlossen stand er auf und überhörte gekonnt Ron's Kommentare, der ihn nachdrücklich daran erinnerte, dass es 3 Uhr morgens war und dass er doch ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnte.

"Woher weißt du überhaupt wo Draco jetzt ist? Du kannst doch nicht nach Malfoy Manor, wir dürfen die Schule nicht verlassen...!

"Mach dir drüber mal keine Gedanken! Bis später!" und schon war Harry aus dem Schafsaal verschwunden.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Draco etwas passiert sein könnte, ließ Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte schließlich den Weg nach unten bis zum Ausgang in der großen Halle. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht den Tarnumhang mitzunehmen Er öffnete das Tor und ein eisiger Wind blies ihm entgegen.

Der Gryffindor schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und setzte seinen Weg fort, vorbei an Hagrid Hütte und dem See; dann hielt er plötzlich abrupt an. In seinem Traum war Draco hinter der Grenze von Hogwarts gewesen, welche noch mehrere Kilometer weit entfernt war. Es war einfältig, ja geradezu verrückt zu glauben er könnte dort hin _laufen_. Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief kurz entschlossen: 'Accio Besen'.

Mit lautem Surren nährte sich Harrys Nimbus 2000 und kam vor ihm zum stehen. Harry ergriff den Besenstiel, schwang sich geschwind darauf und sauste in die Luft.

Er flog über Hogwarts hinweg in Richtung Berge. Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt wo Draco sein könnte, es sah überall gleich aus... Dennoch zwang er sich weiter zu suchen.

Nachdem der Gryffindor die Grenzen der Schule erreicht hatte, verlangsamte er sein Tempo, flog tiefer und hielt aufmerksam Ausschau. Nach einiger Zeit glaubte er tatsächlich jemandem unten sich im Schnee liegen zu sehen. Er flog noch näher heran stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus.

"Oh Merlin...!" Augenblicklich steuerte er auf den Boden zu und begann zu rennen sobald seine Füße den Grund berührten. "Draaacoooo!"

Harry ließ sich vor dem Slytherin in den Schnee fallen, beugte sich über ihn und nahm seine zitternde Hand "Oh Draco...Was ist passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

Draco antwortete nicht. Seine Augenlieder zuckten. Er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft, die er noch besaß, an Harry. Langsam hörte sein Körper auf zu zittern. "Harry..."

"Ich bin ja da, ich bin ja da..." beruhigend strich der Gryffindor seinem Freund über den Rücken.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt!" Tränen schimmerten in Dracos Augen.

"Du mir auch!"

In stillem Einverständnis schlossen sich die beiden Jungen in die Arme und verharrten eine ganze Weile lang in dieser Position. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Harry Draco in die Augen und fragte noch einmal: "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich wollte wieder zu dir!" Draco beugte sich vor und fuhr mit seiner Hand behutsam durch Harry's schwarzes Haar.

"Du blutest." bemerkte dieser und berührte Dracos Lippen leicht mit seinem Finger.

"Nicht mehr..." erwiderte der Slytherin lächelnd, nahm Harry's Hand und zog ihn zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und sie in einen Kuss versanken, der aller Worte überflüssig war.

In dem Kuss lag all das angestaute Verlangen, dass sie über Wochen hinweg zu unterdrücken versucht hatten. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen war es, als ob sie das spürten, was sie auf unergründliche Weise miteinander verband. Als ob es nichts gab was sie jemals wieder trennen konnte, als ob alle Probleme, die Draco hatte, nicht mehr seine Probleme waren, sondern ihre gemeinsamen, denn alles was Draco empfand fühlte auch Harry und umgekehrt.

"Bei Merlin, kann man den heutzutage niemandem mehr trauen?"

Draco saß neben Harry und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt, die Augen geschlossen.

Harry strich ihm beruhigend durch die blonden Haare und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf Hermione, die in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand und Harry fassungslos anstarrte.

Er hatte gerade ihr und Ron alles erzählt, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte.

"Vielleicht hat Lucius sie unter Druck gesetzt?" überlegte Harry.

Draco hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. "Nein, ich sagte doch, sie hat das alles freiwillig gemacht! Sie war richtig begeistert davon! Ich weiß gar nicht wieso ich es nicht früher bemerkt habe, es war so offensichtlich..."

Hermione seufzte und setzte sich neben Ron auf den Boden. "Hinterher ist man immer klüger..."

"Sakura hin oder her...Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt machen." Harry sah seine Freunde ernst an.

"Meint ihr Dumbledore könnte uns helfen?" überlegte Hermione.

"Ich.Gehe.Nicht.Zu.Dumbledore!" stieß Draco sogleich hervor und löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung.

"Ist ja gut, dass musst du nicht!" versicherte dieser ihm und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

"Wie sollen wir denn dann verhindern, dass Voldemort ihn wieder ruft?" warf Ron leicht ärgerlich ein.

"Würdest du denn zu Snape gehen? Vielleicht kann der uns ja helfen..." fragte die Gryffindor jetzt vorsichtig.

"Hm... Ich weiß nicht...ich..."

"Snape? Hermione bist du dir sicher, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee ist? Du weißt ja was er von unserer Beziehung hält!"

"Ja, Harry ich weiß! Aber hier geht es _nur_ darum, dass Draco Todesser ist und... Snape hat das immerhin auch alles mal durchgemacht..."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase.

"Ja, du hast Recht! Ich glaube ich sollte zu ihm gehen! Immerhin ist es das Einzige was wir tun können..." gab Draco zu.

"Außerdem könnte er ihm Occlumency beibringen... Das wird sicher nützlich sein!"

"Occlu...was?" Draco warf Ron einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

"Occlumency!" wiederholte Harry. "Das musste ich auch mal lernen... damit Voldemort nicht deine Gedanken lesen kann..."

"Er kann Gedanken lesen?"

"Na ja, so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken!" meinte Hermione. "Das Gehirn ist etwas viel komplexeres, als dass man es wie ein Buch aufschlagen und darin lesen könnte... Nur Muggel sagen so etwas!"

Harry starrte seine Freundin an. "Wo hast du das her? So was ähnliches hat Snape auch mal gesagt..."

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer... Wir Zauberer nennen es eigentlich Legimency."

"Aha...Und wann kann er dieses Legimency-dingsbums anwenden? Muss er dazu einen Zauberspruch aufsagen oder so was?"

"Nein, er kann es einfach so. Deshalb merkt er es auch immer, wenn seine Diener ihn anlügen!"

"Oh... Das sollte ich wohl wirklich dringend lernen! Aber darum können wir uns ja morgen kümmern..." Draco schloss wieder seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

"Ich denke ich werd mal noch bei Colin vorbei schauen, muss noch ne Schachpartie mit ihm beenden!" meinte Ron und erhob sich gähnend.

"Mitten in der Nacht?" Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand ebenfalls auf. "Also ich werd jetzt erst mal schlafen gehen! Gute Nacht ihr zwei!"

"Nacht!" gab Harry zurück. Draco schien schon halb zu schlafen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Er war erstens eindeutig zu faul um aufzustehen, und zweitens wollte er Draco nicht aufwecken, also schloss er ebenfalls die Augen und war binnen wenigen Minuten ebenfalls ins Land der Träume abgedriftet.

Als Harry wieder die Augen aufschlug war Draco bereits wach und saß immer noch neben ihm.

Nachdem er merkte, dass Harry auch aufgewacht war, meinte er: "Lass uns ins Bett gehen!"

Er nahm den Gryffindor an der Hand und zog ihn nach oben.

Harry gähnte und rieb sich die Schulter während Draco ihn in den Schlafsaal führte. "Gott, bin ich verspannt..."

"Ach, das haben wir gleich..." Draco gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Dann kletterte er selbst hinter ihn und schlang seine Beine um Harry. "Zieh erst dass Hemd aus!" meinte er befehlend und fügte danach noch mit etwas weicherer Stimme hinzu: "Und jetzt entspann dich!"

Der Blonde legte seine Hände sanft auf Harrys Schultern, hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken und fing dann an ihn zu massieren.

Seine Hände glitten dabei geschickt über Harrys Rücken und lockern die verspannten Stellen so gekonnt, dass Harry überrascht fragen musste: "Hast du das irgendwo gelernt?"

"Ne, aber ich glaube ich könnte dass auch bei niemand anderem als bei dir..."

Harry wand seinen Kopf nach hinten und küsste den Blonden auf den Mund. "Weiß du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe?"

"Hm... Ne, du hast mir ja schon viel gesagt, aber daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern..."

Harry lachte und drehte sich jetzt mit dem ganzen Körper zu ihm um. "Ach wirklich?" Der Gryffindor legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte sein Gegenüber. Dann begann er damit Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Langsam, Knopf für Knopf wobei er mit seiner Hand über Dracos Brust strich und jeden Bauchmuskel mit dem Finger nachfuhr.

"Kannst du mir sagen was das werden soll?" fragte Draco neugierig, zog unschuldig eine Augenbraue hoch und tat absolut ahnungslos. Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern und meinte verführerisch: "Och... nichts besonderes, ich hab nur plötzlich Lust gekriegt diese Kerzen auszuprobieren... Wenn du weißt was ich meine!" Jetzt schwang er sich jetzt über den Slytherin, so dass er auf dessen Schoss saß und ihn dabei direkt anschauen konnte. "Also? Aas sagst du?"

"Welche Kerzen? Wozu brauchst du mich, wenn du Kerzen ausprobieren willst?"

"Ach komm schon! Tu doch nicht so unschuldig!"

Harry konnte Draco's Lächeln spüren als er seine Lippen erneut auf Dracos presste um ihn zu küssen. Draco drängte seine Zunge zwischen Harrys Mund um seine zu umkreisen. Dann trennten sie sich wieder voneinander um Luft zu schnappen. Harry wollte sich gerade an Dracos Hals zu schaffen machen, als Draco ihn an den Schultern packte und ernst meinte: "Willst du es wirklich...? Ich meine... bist du wirklich bereit um... na ja... du weiß schon... hier und jetzt?" fragte er leicht unsicher.

"Draco... ich weiß nicht wie du dich fühlst aber ich bin längst bereit... Wenn du nicht willst ist das natürlich Ok, wir können auch noch warten..."

"Nein..." Draco sah Harry in die Augen. "Ich bin auch bereit..." sein Blick glitt über Harry Gesicht und blieb an dessen Lippen hängen. "Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich es mir schon..." er räusperte sich verlegen "vorgestellt habe..." Er sah Harry wieder in die Augen, in denen er auf ein erwartungsvolles Leuchten traf, dass in diesem Moment auch ihn ausfüllte.

Harry grinste ihn an. "Ach ja? Erzähl mal!"

"WAS? Vergiss es! " Draco errötete.

"Ach komm schon..." meinte Harry und wippte auf seinem Schloss auf und ab wie ein ungeduldiges, keines Kind.

"Nein!" zischte Draco und versuchte Harry von sich runter zu stoßen, dieser war allerdings zu stark.

"Na los, mach schon! Lass mich an deinen kranken Fantasien teilhaben..."

"Sie sind nicht _krank_.." erwiderte Draco und tat beleidigt.

"So? Wie denn dann? Los erzähl schon..." bei dem Blick den Harry ihm zuwarf musste Draco anfangen leicht zu lachen.

"Du kriegst kein Wort auf mir raus!" ließ er bestimmt verlauten.

"Glaubt du..." Harry drückte Draco mit dem Oberkörper aufs Bett und begann langsam den Gürtel seiner schwarzen Hose zu öffnen. Dann zog er sie ihm ganz aus und ließ auch seine Boxer Shorts ein kleines Stück herunter. Er begann mit seiner Zunge am Bund entlang zu fahren und Küsse auf Dracos Bauch zu verteilen, was dem Blonden ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. Harry spürte deutlich wie Dracos Erregung immer größer wurde. Schließlich ließ er von ihm ab und setze sich wieder aufrecht hin.

"Na wie sieht's aus?" meinte Harry grinsend und rutschte noch ein Stück weiter vor, so dass er genau auf Dracos Erektion saß, worauf dieser ein leises Wimmern von sich gab. "Oder muss ich vielleicht noch weiter nachhelfen?"

"Oh ja!"

"Na gut, aber du wirst nicht froh darüber sein..."

Harry befreite sich rasch auch aus seiner Hose, die ihm allmählich zu eng wurde. Dann zog er Dracos Boxer Shorts gänzlich von dessen Unterleib. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Dracos steifes Glied und er fing sanft aber bestimmt an daran zu reiben. "Oh...Harry..." Dracos Stöhnen wurde lauter.

"Na? Bist du jetzt bereit mir von deinen schmutzigen Fantasien zu erzählen?" fragte Harry und stoppte einen Moment lang mit der Bewegung.

"Sie sind nicht schmutzig! Und nein,...bin ich ... nicht..." brachte der Blonde keuchend hervor.

"Schön, dann kann ich ja gehen..." Harrys zog seine Hand wieder zurück, bevor er von Draco herunter stieg. "Aber vorher sollte ich dich wohl festbinden..." Harry legte die Stirn in Falten, als würde er überlegen.

"Nein, komm wieder zurück, du willst es doch selber, oder?" Draco hatte es geschafft sich zu erheben und packte den Gryffindor jetzt am Hosenbund um ihn wieder zu sich aufs Bett zurückzuziehen. "Jedenfalls, sah es eher SO aus..." meinte er, während er den Schwarzhaaringen aufs Bett drückte und sich demonstrativ auf ihm platzierte, so wie Harry es vorhin mit ihm getan hatte.

"Aha! Dann bist du wohl lieber dominant!"

"Noch nicht gemerkt?"

"Nein, eigentlich war ich der Meinung dass wir beide zu stur sind um einem die Führung zu überlassen..."

"Aha und warum sitze ich dann auf dir?"

"Vergiss nicht, dass ich vorhin auf dir war!"

"Willst du etwa mit mir streiten?"

"Nein, wie kommst du darauf...?" Harry fing an zu lachen und stoppte abrupt als Draco ihm plötzlich mit einem Ruck die Boxer runter zog. Um noch einen draufzusetzen beugte der Blonde sich runter und begann Harrys Gliedspitze mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen. Harry stöhnte augenblicklich auf und krallte sich mit den Fingern ans Bettlaken. "Ohh...ahhha.. Dracoooo...aahuu...mach machst du daaahhhh?"

Draco hatte Harry's Glied in den Mund genommen und angefangen leicht daran zu saugen. Erst sanft und dann immer fester. Er zog sich schließlich wieder zurück und begnügte sich damit, mit seiner Zunge Kreise um Harrys Bauchnabel zu malen. Mal etwas tiefer, mal etwas kleiner...

Der Blonde rutschte ein Stück weiter hoch, so dass er Harry Erektion wieder hinter sich spüren konnte. Seine Zunge fuhr dabei über Harrys Bauch über seine Brust und liebkoste seine Brustwarzen indem er sie umkreiste und leicht daran saugte.

Harrys Atem ging keuchend auf und ab während er verzweifelt mit sich rang: Sollte er Draco jetzt gewähren lassen oder versuchen selbst wieder die Führung zu übernehmen?

Der Slytherin hatte sich inzwischen weiter vorgearbeitet. Harry konnte Dracos sanfte Küsse an seinem Hals spüren und seinen Atem dicht an seinem Ohr hören. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren.

Dracos Lippen berührten die seinen und Harry erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um Dracos, er konnte ihren bekannten süßen Geschmack auf seinen eigenen schmecken. Er wollte ihn aufsaugen, ihn besitzen. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken während er und weiterhin verzweifelt versuchte alles von diesem unglaublichen Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen. Es brachte ihn um den Verstand, wie konnte man jemanden nur so verzweifelt lieben?

Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, nach Luft ringend... Draco setzte sich auf, Harry schlug die Augen wieder auf und konnte sehen wie sich der Brustkorb seines Gegenübers auf und ab bewegte. Dracos Körper war viel blasser und schien fiel empfindlicher als Harrys der immerhin noch eine leichte Bräunung vom Sommer behalten hatte. Harry streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Dracos Brust. Er ließ seine Finger über seinen schmalen Körper fahren; man konnte jede Rippe spüren. Er sah wieder auf und lächelte den Slytherin an. "Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch!" antwortete der Blonde lächelnd und rutschte wieder etwas tiefer nach unten.

"Sollen wir...?" fragte er und Harry nickte zustimmend.

Draco und hob Harry so in Position dass er mit dem Finger problemlos in ihn eindringen konnte. Harry stieß erst einen leicht überraschten Schrei aus und verkrampfte sich etwas, doch als Draco wieder anfing seinen Bauch zu küssen wurde er entspannter und gewöhnte sich rasch an dieses neue Gefühl, so dass Draco noch einen weitern Finger hinzuführen konnte. Er bewegte die Finger langsam in ihm um die Enge zu weiten.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte er schließlich. Harry nickte wieder. Draco lächelt ihm zu und entzog seine Finger.

Als der Blonde in ihn eindrang lief ein Schauer über den Rücken des Gryffindors. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Alles ok?" fragte Draco leicht besorgt, so dass Harry regelrecht lächeln musste.

"Ja…" er öffnete die Augen wieder und umfasste Draco an den Hüften.

"Gut!" Der Slytherin lächelte zurück. "Sag mir falls ich irgendwie, ähm... "

"Mach ich!" erwiderte Harry bevor er den Satz beendet hatte.

Langsam begann Draco sich in ihm zu bewegen und fand schnell ein angenehmes Tempo.

Sie sahen sich an während Draco langsam Stück für Stück immer tiefer in ihm versank.

Er beugte sich wieder nach unten und küsste den Schwanzhaarigen verlangend.

Seine Hände fuhren erregt über Harrys erhitzte Haut, über seine Brust, hinterließ eine Spur von Schweiß, steigerten Harrys Erregung, brachten ihn an den Rade des Wahnsinns...

"Ohhh... Harry..." Der Blonde atmete schwer und wurde allmählich schneller.

Auch Harry konnte spüren, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Seine Hände krallten sich erneut ans Bettlaken. Er konnte Draco in sich spüren, er konnte spüren wie seine Hände ihn berührten, er konnte seinen keuchenden Atem hören der sich mit seinem vermischte so dass man nicht mehr sagen konnte welcher zu wem gehörte. Genauso wie ihre Körper die miteinander verschmolzen. Ein letztes Mal stieß Draco in ihn vor zu dem Punkt der Harry zum Orgasmus führte. Sie kamen beide gleichzeitig mit einem Aufschrei und klammerten sich aneinander, als würden sie durch diesen starken Reiz auseinander gerissen werden. Dieses Gefühl war viel intensiver als er es sich jemals erträumt hatte. Es war der Gipfel von allem was er bisher erlebt hatte und in diesem Moment war er sich sicher, dass es sich allein für diesen Augenblick gelohnt hätte zu leben...

Harry stand im Ostflügel von Hogwarts und sah aus dem Fester. Schnee fiel in dicken weißen Flocken vom Himmel herab und bedeckte auch die letzen kahlen Äste und braunen Stellen auf der Erde.

"Harry..." eine Stimme hinter ihm ließ den Gryffindor aus den Gedanken auffahren, er wirbelte herum und sah Dumbledore vor sich stehen.

Der Schulleiter stellte sich wortlos neben ihn ans Fenster. Harry richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls wieder auf die weißen tanzenden Flocken vor ihm. Es machte ihn leicht nervös, wie Dumbledore da so ruhig stand. Erwartete er von ihm, dass er etwas sagte?

"Draco ist wieder zurück!" fing Harry zögerlich an.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich weiß!"

Dann schwiegen sie wieder für einen Augenblick bevor Dumbledore ihm eröffnete: "Ich hab heute mit Professor Snape gesprochen. Draco sollte morgen dringend zu ihm kommen!"

Ein Seufzer glitt über Harrys Lippen.

"Harry ich weiß dass Snape nicht gerade begeistert von eurer Beziehung ist, aber er ist der Einzige, der Draco in diesem Fall helfen kann..."

Harry wandte sich überrascht um und sah Dumbledore an. "Sie wissen, dass Draco jetzt...?"

"Ja, Harry, ich weiß es!"

Harry senkte den Blick und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

"Wir wollten sowieso zu Snape gehen..." murmelte er. " Draco muss unbedingt Occlumency lernen!"

Dumbledore sagte nichts.

"Draco konnte sich nicht gegen seinen Vater auflehnen... Es war zu gefährlich... Es war sein Schicksal! Glauben Sie mir, er hat es nicht freiwillig gemacht!"

"Ich mache ihm nicht den geringsten Vorwurf!" erwiderte der Schulleiter sachlich. "Aber jetzt wird es genauso gefährlich und schwierig werden...Ihr müsst beide stark sein!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte weiter gerade aus dem Fenster, wo die Landschaft friedlich und still unter ihnen lag. Der Himmel war leicht grau gefärbt und die weißen Flocken wirbelten immer noch durch die Luft, unbeschwingt und fröhlich...

Ein Lächeln kräuselte Harrys Lippen.

"Ja!" sagte er. "Ich weiß. Aber darin haben wir ja langsam schon Übung!"

Sie schwiegen wieder bis Harry plötzlich etwas einfiel was er den Schulleiter noch fragen wollte.

"Dumbledore?"

"Ja?"

"Nachdem Draco weggelaufen ist hat Voldemort ihn durch das dunkle Mal gerufen, aber als ich bei ihm war, da hat er aufgehört... Das Mal hat aufgehört zu brennen..."

Dumbledore sah Harry an, in seinen Augen lag ein Leuchten. "Das ist die Macht die du hast, durch die du ihm überlegen bist..."

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore ihm am Ende des 5.Schuljahres davon erzählt hatte.

"Habe ich deshalb auch davon geträumt... konnte ich ihn deshalb finden...?"

"Ja, Harry! Du liebst ihn! Alles ist möglich wenn du liebst! Diese Macht ist stärker als alles andere und du weißt, dass Voldemort sie weder verstehen noch gegen sie ankommen kann... er verachtet sie. Solange ihr euch liebt wird es schwierig für ihn sein sich gegen euch zu stellen..."

Harry musste erneut lächeln und daran denken was sie heute zusammen erlebt hatten.

Sie hatten den höchsten Gipfel der Liebe erreicht... und es war so wundervoll gewesen!

Sie konnten alles schaffen, wenn sie nur wollten...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Alte Gefühle und ein neuer Plan**

Als Harry zurückkam saß Draco gerade Im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß und schien zu lernen.

"Hi, mein Engel!" begrüßte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und ließ sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl nieder.

"Hey, wo warst du?"

"Sagte ich doch, nur n bisschen im Schloss spazieren! Hab übrigens Dumbledore getroffen..."

"So?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Er hat gesagt, dass Snape will, dass du zu ihm kommst!"

Der Blonde seufze auf. "Klar! Er hat davon erfahren... Wahrscheinlich von meinem Vater..."

"Außerdem hat er gesagt dass unsere Liebe der Grund ist warum Voldemort nicht gegen uns ankommt! Deswegen hat das dunkle Mal auch aufgehört zu brennen!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Das versteh ich nicht! Warum sollte ihm das denn etwas anhaben?"

"Diese Macht ist viel stärker als der Tod! Er versteht sie nicht, er hat Angst vor ihr... Deshalb konnte meine Mutter auch aus Liebe zu mir sterben und ich habe überlebt..."

Der Slytherin nickte nachdenklich.

Harry lächelte. "Darf ich das Mal noch mal sehn, ich hab's mir noch gar nicht so richtig angeschaut!"

Draco grinste ihn an. "Klar!" Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es über die Schulter, sodass es Sicht auf seinen Oberarm freigab. "Hier..." Er zögerte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: "Sieht irgendwie cool aus, findest du nicht?"

"Ja... Irgendwie schon..." meinte Harry als er leicht skeptisch den Totenschädel mit der Schlange auf Dracos Arm betrachtete. Er berührte das Tattoo vorsichtig mit seinem Finger und fuhr die schwarzen Linien auf Dracos Haut nach. "Tut es noch weh?"

"Ne, eigentlich nicht!" antwortete der Slytherin.

Harry küsst ihn sanft am Hals und legte dann seinen Arm um ihn. "Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir die Kerzen vergessen haben?"

"Oh ja, stimmt... Aber so wichtig waren sie nun auch wieder nicht..." Draco zog Harry noch näher zu sich ran und küsste ihn auf den Mund, während seine Finger durch Harrys schwarze Harre fuhren und ihn leicht im Nacken kraulten.

"Hey ihr zwei..."

Harry und Draco fuhren auseinander und Draco begann schnell damit sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen.

Hermione zwinkerte Harry zu und nahm ein paar Bücher vom Tisch. "Lasst euch nicht stören, ich wollt nur diese Lektüren hier zurück in die Bibliothek bringen." Damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder durch das Porträtloch.

Sakura fröstelte und vergrub ihre Hände tiefer in den Taschen ihres schwarzen Mantels. Sie sah zu Lucius hinüber. Ihr Vater stand ein paar Meter weiter weg und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Voldemort. Es ging um Draco. Seit er weg war, war hier das Chaos ausgebrochen.

Voldemort war außer sich geraten. Er glaubte, dass Dracos Verschwinden etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hätte... Weiß der Geier wie er auf diese Idee kam... Jedenfalls hatte er sogar die Zeremonie abgebrochen.

Jetzt waren nur noch wenige Todesser da, redeten und beratschlagten was zu tun sei.

Nachdem Bellatrix im letzen Jahr nach Askaban gewandert war, war Lucius der engster Vertraute des Lords geworden. Er hatte es geschafft innerhalb wenigen Wochen durch Verhandlungen mit dem Zauberereiministerium freizukommen. Dass es ausgerechnet sein Sohn war, der bei der Einweihungszeremonie davon lief, brachte Voldemort zur Weißglut. Sakura konnte zwar nicht verstehen was er Lucius vorhielt, aber nett klang es nicht gerade.

Sie wandte sich von den beiden ab und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Es war dunkel. Der Mond war kaum zu sehen, der Himmel war bewölkt und das Feuer schien auch nur noch schwach. Die Tannen sahen schwarz und bedrohlich aus. Das Bild passte perfekt zu der Stimmung die in der Luft lag.

Sakura fragte sich wie es jetzt wohl weiter gehen würde... Sie hatte ihre Mutter zu Hause sitzen lassen und war zu ihrem Vater geflüchtet, hatte ihren Bruder kennen gelernt und jetzt stand sie ihm Dienst des Mannes gegen den ihr Großvater einst gekämpft hatte...

Sie fühlte sich unsicher und irgendwie verloren... Sie wünschte Draco wäre wieder hier um ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Warum war er nur abgehauen? Aber noch mehr wünschte sich ihre Mutter wieder sehen zu können. Sie vermisste ihr Zuhause, auch wenn ihr das bis jetzt nicht bewusst gewesen war...

Sie seufze leise und strich sich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares hinter die Ohren als sie plötzlich jemanden hinter ihr ihren Namen sagen hörte.

"Sakura?" Sie erstarrte. "Sakura..." Da war sie wieder... diese Stimme. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sakuras Herz schlug einen Takt schneller als gewöhnlich. Sie spürte wie sich in dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

"Jess?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und drehte sich langsam um. Ungläubig starrte sie ihren Ex.-Freund an .

"Hallo...ich wusste nicht, dass du auch..." er brach ab und senkte den Blick.

"Was machst du hier?" sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich diene unserem Lord... Herzlichen Glückwunsch, übrigens!"

"Was?" leicht verwirrt runzelte das Mädchen die Stirn

"Zur bestandenen Prüfung!"

"Ach so... ja..." Sie musterte ihn verlegen. "Und seit wann bist du..."

"Schon seit 2 Jahren. Ich hab es dir nie erzählt, weil ich dachte du würdest dagegen sein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du auch..." Er brach ab und lächelte.

"Das war nicht geplant..." Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab meinen Vater kennen gelernt, Lucius Malfoy, und der ist Todesser, deshalb..." erklärte sie, immer noch unsicher Distanz haltend.

"Malfoy ist dein Vater?"

"Ja."

"Dann ist sein Sohn dein Stiefbruder!"

"Ja." Sakura nickte. Das alles kam ihr so gestellt vor. Sie sollte sauer auf ihn sein, sie sollte ihn anschreien, ihn abweisen... aber sie konnte nicht. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, wie er so zurückhaltend da stand und sie anlächelte kamen all diese Gefühle in ihr auf, die sie geglaubt hatte wegsperren zu können. Gefühle, die sie nicht haben durfte. Gefühle, die sie niemals hätte haben sollen.

"Warum hast du es getan?"

Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihre Worte hingen zusammenhanglos in der Luft, doch sie beide wusste was gemeint war.

Gebannt starrte sie ihn an. Er antwortete nicht sofort. In seinen braunen Augen konnte sie Schmerzen lesen. Schmerzen der Trennung oder der Reue...? Wie sie diese Augen liebte... Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnsüchtiger als wieder in ihnen versinken zu können. Sie wollte nicht sauer auf Jess sein... Sie wollte alles vergessen was er getan hatte, sie wollte ihm wieder vertrauen können. Aber was er getan hatte war weit schlimmer gewesen als dass sie es ihm jemals wieder verzeihen könnte!

"Ich...musste!" Er sah sie immer noch an. Seine Augen suchten nach Verständnis. Verständnis, das sie ihm nicht geben konnte. "Es war ein Befehl. Ein Befehl unseres Lords." Jetzt wich er ihrem erstaunten Blick aus und sah wieder zu Boden.

Sakura wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte, sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Alles was man zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte, alles was man ihr gelehrt hatte, alles was sie zu kennen und wissen geglaubt hatte, war wie ausgelöscht.

"Warum...?" fing sie an ohne zu wissen was sie sagen wollte. Sie sah Jess nicht an. Ihre Augen blickten in die Leere.

"Ich weiß es nicht!" Anscheinend hatte er sich einen Reim auf ihre Frage machen können. "Ich glaube sie hat irgendetwas gewusst, was sie nicht wissen durfte."

Seine Worte gingen an ihr vorbei. Sie hallten in ihrem Kopf nach, drangen aber nicht zu ihr durch.

Nur langsam begann sie zu verstehen. Jess hatte nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt, Voldemort hatte ihre Großmutter aus dem Weg schaffen wollen, weil sie irgendetwas gewusst hatte!

"Aber wieso... Wie konntest du? Einfach so...ich verstehe das nicht..." Hilflos ruderte sie mit den Armen in der Luft. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Wer war dieser Mann, dieser 'Lord' überhaupt? Warum arbeitete ihr Vater für ihn? Warum waren alle Menschen gegen ihn und was hatte er gegen alle Menschen? Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nichts von ihm wusste um auch nur eine dieser Fragen beantworten zu können. Alles was Lucius ihr erzählt hatte klang so viel versprechend...aber nun...

Sakura schluchze auf. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie waren die einzige Reaktion, die sie zu Stande brachte in all der Wut, Verzweiflung und dem Unverständnis, die sie jetzt umklammert hielten und ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubten.

Sie spürte wie Jess sie zu sich zog und ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. Sie wusste nicht ob es richtig war, aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es fühlte sich zu gut an. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit nie wieder missen müssen. Er fuhr durch ihr schwarzes Haar und sagte etwas, aber sie konnte es nicht hören.

"Ich halt das nicht mehr aus..." flüsterte sie unter Tränen und sah zu ihm auf.

"Ich weiß..." erwiderte er.

"Nichts weißt du!" In einem erneuten Anflug von Wut drückte sie ihn wieder von sich weg. "Du weißt nicht wie das ist... Du fühlst nicht das was ich fühle... Du kennst nicht diese Angst, diese Unsicherheit...Du weißt überhaupt nichts..."

Er sah sie nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen, das ihm angemessen erschien.

"Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren, ich will all dieses Misstrauen nicht fühlen, aber... es ist so... schwer, verstehst du? Es ist so verdammt schwer für mich!"

Sie konnte den salzigen Geschmack ihrer eigenen Tränen auf ihren Lippen schmecken und spüren wie sie ihren Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie sah Jess an und ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Es tut mir Leid..." Seine Stimme zitterte. "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid..." Sakura sah, dass sich auch in seinen Augen Tränen gebildet hatten.

"Weißt du..." fing er an, während ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nichts gab das er noch hätte sagen können. Es gab keine Erklärung, keine Floskel die Vergangenes ungeschehen machen konnten. Es gab nur diese eine Sache die durch seinen Kopf ging. Drei Worte, die sich noch nie so real angefühlt hatten. Die einzigen wahren Worte die er finden konnte. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich weiß." flüsterte Sakura und bedachte ihn mit einem weichen Blick. Vorsichtig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Aber du musst mir Zeit geben."

Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, wie verloren sie sich ohne ihn gefühlt hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt diese Lücke ersetzen zu können. Sie hatte geglaubt ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen indem sie davon lief. Sie hatte nach neuem Halt gesucht und war der Meinung gewesen, dass die Zugehörigkeit zu solchen Menschen, Todessern, ihr diesen geben könnte...

Wie sollte sie hier nur jemals wieder rauskommen... Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte sie jemals wieder ein normales Leben führen?

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter und schluchzte leise auf. Jess Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Plötzlich hielt er inne und Sakura merke wie er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste.

Sie sah auf; seine Augen waren auf einen Punkt hinter ihr gerichtet. Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. Sakura ließ ihre Hände von Jess Schultern gleiten und wartete leicht nervös auf eine Reaktion von Lucius. Dieser musterte Jess prüfend von oben bis unten und meinte dann kurz und angebunden: "Wir gehen!"

Dann erst sah er wieder Sakura an und drehte sich um in Begriff loszugehen. Sakura zögerte und ging erst langsam einige Schritte hinter ihm her, während sie zurückschaute um Jess zu winken.

"Ich erachte es als selbstverständlich dass du mir folgst ohne mehrfache Anweisungen von mir, wenn ich dich einmal darum gebeten habe..." Lucius war stehen geblieben. Sein Gesicht zeigte immer noch keinerlei Emotionen und seine Stimme war betont sachlich, gab nichts von dem Preis was er empfand.

"Entschuldigung!" Sakura beschleunigte ihren Gang um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Was ist denn mit Draco? Was macht der Dunkle Lord jetzt?"

"Das ist wohl kaum von deinem Belang!"

"Ja aber... Ich gehöre doch jetzt dazu und Draco ist mein..."

"Das hat überhaupt nichts zu sagen! Dass du dazu gehörst setzt voraus dass du dich der gegebenen Rangordnung anpasst. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass dir die meisten Informationen vorenthalten enthalten bleiben, wenn du nicht zum engsten Vertrautenkreis gehörst!"

Sakura schwieg. Sie wusste, dass Lucius sauer war, wegen Draco, aber vielleicht nicht nur wegen ihm...

Auf einmal wirbelte er herum und packte sie an den Schultern "Hör zu!" Er sah sie eindringlich an. "Du darfst dich niemandem hingeben! Es bringt nur Ärger...verstehst du?"

"Ich weiß..." Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

"Nein, das reicht nicht! Du musst es auch wollen! Du musste deine Gefühle kontrollieren können... Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass sie schwach machen. Schwach und verletzlich! Niemand kann schwache und verletzliche Menschen brauchen! Ist dir das klar?"

"Ja, aber wie..."

"Du darfst nicht lieben! Du musst mit dem Verstand arbeiten! Gefühle sind unwichtig! Wenn sie die Oberhand gewinnen ist alles vorbei..."

Sakura sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Gefühle kontrollieren? Wie sollte das möglich sein...

Hilflosigkeit überkam sie. Sie wich ihm aus und sah zu ihren Füßen, so dass er nicht sehen konnte wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

Er ließ sie wieder los und seine Stimme bekam einen etwas weicheren Tonfall. "Ich sage das nur um dir zu helfen und glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung! Ich weiß wie es ist wenn man sich von Gefühlen leiten lässt und ich kann dir versichern, dass es dich ins Verderben führen wird!"

Sakura biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein... Wie sollte man ohne Gefühle leben können? Wie sollte sie jemals im Stande sein Jess zu vergessen? Oder wie sollte sie die Schmerzen vergessen die sie bei dem Tod ihrer Großmutter gefühlt hatte? Sollte sie etwa aufhören ihre Mutter zu lieben, aufhören sich sorgen um andere Menschen zu machen, sich über eine liebevolle Gesten zu freuen, nett gemeinte Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen? Sollte ihr denn alles egal sein?

Vielleicht war es ja einfacher ohne Gefühle, aber es schien unmöglich... Alle Menschen hatten Gefühle und nicht jeder verstand sich darauf sie einfach wegzuschließen, sie waren immerhin Teil des Lebens.

Von einer plötzlichen Eingebung gepackt sah sie auf und blickte ihren Vater trotzig an. Ihre langen Haare waren vom Wind zersaust und einige Strähnen klebten an ihren tränennassen Wangen. Auch in ihren Augen schimmerten immer noch Tränen, dennoch strahlten sie eine greifbare Stärke aus. "Weinen heißt nicht Schwäche zeigen, es heißt Schwäche eingestehen! Lachen heißt nicht albern sein, es heißt genießen! Zornig sein heißt nicht bösartig sein es heißt kämpfen!

Gefühle zu zeigen ist kein Fehler, es ist Leben! Nur Gleichgültigkeit ist Sünde!"

Lucius brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen was Sakura gerade gesagt hatte, dennoch war er schnell genug Sakura aufzuhalten, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte um wegzulaufen. Er packte sie fest am Arm und zwang sie dazu ihn anzusehen.

"Du verstehst nicht!" donnerte er. "Warum begreifst du denn nicht! Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst! Ich weiß was es heißt verliebt zu sein, aber es ist nicht richtig!"

"Warum nicht?" Die Stärke war aus ihren Augen gewichen, die erneut durch eine Tränenflut überschwemmt wurden. "Liebe kann einen zerstören und verzweifeln lassen, das weiß ich, aber dennoch... ohne Liebe wird man nie leben können... ohne Liebe ist man unvollständig, verloren..."

"NEIN!" Lucius packte fester zu, sodass Sakura leise aufschrie. "Bin ich etwa verloren? Ich bin ein starker Mann der mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht und es weit gebracht hat... DU bist diejenige die verwirrt ist und durcheinander! Beeinflusst von Liebe...einem Gefühl, das man nicht sehen kann, nicht anfassen... Du kannst ohne diesen Laster auskommen! Du musst nur kämpfen, so wie ich! Glaubst du etwa ich lebe nicht?"

Sakura wagte es nicht ihm zu antworten. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Sie betete in Gedanken er möge sie loslassen. Doch selbst jetzt noch, wo er diesen zornigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und seine eisgrauen Augen sie böse anfunkelten konnte sie seine Schönheit sehen. Wie einige Strähnen seiner blonden Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen und ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen verliehen...so anders als Jess...

"Kämpfen bedeutet leben! Leben bedeutet Kämpfen!" Mit entschlossener Selbstsicherheit umfasste er nun ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. Sakura leistete keinen Widerstand mehr. Tränen liefen immer noch stetig ihre Wangen hinunter und sie wusste, dass er sie dafür verachtete. Alles was sie gewollt hatte war seine Anerkennung. Sie hatte ihn bewundert und vielleicht tat sie das immer noch. Konnte er nicht Recht haben? Die Worte die sie vorhin zu ihm gesagt hatte stammten von ihrer Großmutter, sie war mit diesen Worten aufgewachsen, hatte nach ihnen gelebt und doch kam es ihr vor als hätte sie bis gerade eben noch nicht einmal gewusst was sie bedeuteten. Oder hatte sie es vergessen? Sie hatte so Vieles vergessen was ihre Großmutter sie gelehrt hatte... Sie hatte nicht an sie denken wollen, weil der Gedanke schmerzhaft war... Aber sie wollte nicht vergessen! Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen zu wollen... vielleicht war es falsch gewesen davon zu laufen... Aber es war doch richtig zu kämpfen, oder?

Draco klopfte sanft aber bestimmt an die Tür zu Snapes Büro im Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts.

Auf die Aufforderung seines Lehrers hin trat er langsam ein und schoss die Türe hinter sich.

Bevor er der Blonde etwas sagen konnte meinte Snape: "Wie ich gehört habe hast du es geschafft?" Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt und unbeeindruckt.

Draco hob leicht missbilligend eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich schlage vor wir kommen gleich zur Sache und beenden den Smalltalk!"

Snape verzog den Mund und meinte verächtlich: "Wie du meinst...Ich hab ja sowieso nichts zu sagen, wie? Ich bin nur Mittel zum Zweck, letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit, wenn du allein nichts weiter kommst..."

Draco musste sich beherrschen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Er durfte sich jetzt zu keinen Gefühlsausbrüchen hinreisen lassen. "Bist nicht du derjenige gewesen der sich von mir abgewendet hat? Es tut mir Leid, wenn du was gegen Harry hast, aber du kannst es nun mal nicht ändern dass ich ihn liebe, also finde dich damit ab! Und ja... ich bin nicht begeistert davon dich um Rat fragen zu müssen... und wenn du mir nicht helfen willst kann ich ja gerne wieder gehen..."

Die zwei standen sich still gegenüber und warfen sich düstere Blicke zu.

Severus wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass Draco nicht mehr der kleine Junge war, der ihm vertraut und zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, der sich gerne von ihm helfen ließ... Draco war erwachsen geworden. Natürlich hatte er schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt, aber jetzt stand er mit solcher Überzeugung hinter seinen Entschlüssen, dass es unmöglich sein musste ihn von etwas abzubringen... Und wenn das einer konnte, dann war es Harry... Es war Harry dem er jetzt vertraute, den er liebte.

Draco war erwachsen und stark geworden und, obwohl er es sich nur ungern eingestand, wusste Snape, dass es Harry war der ihn stark gemacht hatte...

Ebendies war beängstigend. Konnte es denn gut für ihn sein einer einzigen Person so sehr zu vertrauen, sich von einer Person so sehr verändern oder beeinflussen zu lassen?

Snape wandte den Blick seinem Gegenüber ab, der ihm jetzt so seltsam fremd vorkam und machte mit seiner Hand eine einladende Bewegung, die Draco bedeutete sich zu setzen.

"Also...?" fing er an und ein ergebenes Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen. Er wirkte plötzlich unendlich müde und alt.

"Harry hat gemeint, dass ich unbedingt Occlumency lernen sollte..." Leichte Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Haltung seines Zaubertränkelehrers.

Snape lachte kurz abfällig auf und der hochmütige Ausdruck kehrte wieder in sein Gesicht zurück. "So? Hat er das... Ja, das wäre in der Tat sehr hilfreich, sofern du bessere Erfolge erzielst wie dein Harry..."

Draco ging nicht darauf ein, sondern begnügte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken. "Gibt es noch etwas das du mir sagen wolltest?"

"Nun ja... Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein musst mit allem was du sagst und tust! Überlege dir jeden Satz den du sagst lieber zweimal und lass dich nicht durch Gefühlsausbrüche zu etwas hinreisen, was du später bereuen könntest,...aber ich denke das dein Vater dir ja schon genug Lektionen darüber erteilt hat, dass man seine Gefühle besser nicht zeigt!"

Draco nickte wieder.

"Und dann, wenn der Lord dich ruft, kommst du sofort zu mir. Ich werde dir ein Mittel geben, dass die Schmerzen erträglicher macht und wenn du erst einmal Occlumency kannst, wird es schwer für ihn werden dich aufzuspüren!"

"Merkt er denn nicht, wenn jemand ihn auf diese Weise hintergeht..."

"Nein, diese Methode ist absolut sich, wenn man sie richtig beherrscht! Aber du hast viel Arbeit vor dir. Es wird nicht einfach sein und wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."

"Gut, ich werde alles tun was nötig ist! Was anderes bleib mir ja auch kaum übrig..."

Snape sah ihm fest in die Augen und fragte: "Gibt es sonst noch etwas das du wissen willst?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und Snape seufze schließlich wieder auf. "Gut. Du solltest nur wissen, dass ich dir immer noch jederzeit helfen werde! Und glaub mir, ich hab zumindest den Schimmer einer Ahnung davon, wie du dich in dieser Situation fühlst in die du jetzt hineingeraten bist..."

"Denkst du ich hätte es verhindern können?"

Snape überlegte einen Augenblick und meinte dann: "Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich dir hätte helfen könne... obwohl ich dir das gerne vorwerfen würde..." Er bedachte den Jüngeren mit einem undeutbaren Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht. Fakt ist, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann. Blicke lieber dem ins Gesicht was vor dir liegt!"

"Ich werde morgen mit Occlumency anfangen!" verkündete Draco, als er von Snape zurückkam, und ließ sich am Gryffindor Tisch in der großen Halle nieder.

"Gut, dann wäre das schon mal geklärt..." meinte Harry gut gelaunt, während er sich eine große Portion Nudeln auf den Teller schaufelte. Draco neben ihm seufze nur.

"Was ist? Alles ok? Snape macht doch nicht etwa wieder Stress, oder?" Harry legte den Löffel aus der Hand und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Nein... ja... Aber darum geht es nicht! Ich weiß nur nicht wie in Merlins Namen ich das Ganze durchziehen soll..."

Harry ließ die Schultern sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. "So bestimmt nicht! Du musst an dich glauben!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah den Gryffindor an. "Harry, ich brauche jetzt wirklich kein psychologisches Gesülze... Ok?"

Harrys ernster Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. Er versetzte dem Blonden einen leichten Stoß an der Schulter. "Was denn dann?"

Draco grinste. "Hey, schlag mich nich!"

"Tu ich doch gar nicht...!" versichte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene, die ihm seinerseits einen Schlag von Draco einbrachte.

"Au! Lass das!"

"Lass das..." äffte Draco ihn lachend nach und brach abrupt ab als Harry ihn auf die Schenkel schlug.

"Oh Man... ich werd aus den Zwei nie schlau werden!" meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd und schob sich noch ein Stück Würstchen in den Mund.

Hermione nickte. "Na ja... Was sich liebt das neckt sich...Wir sind ja selbst das beste Beispiel dafür...nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ja..."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Ihr habt nur gewonnen, weil ich..."

"Ha... keine faule Ausreden!" unterbrach Draco Harry.

"Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn..."

"Immerhin haben wir gewonnen! Im ersten Jahr hat dein Besen verrückt gesponnen und ihr habt trotzdem gewonnen, also hättest du auch..."

"Das ist was anderes..."

"Papperlapapp!" Draco verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erwiderte: "Ich weiß ja das es für euch Slytherins was ganz besonderes ist wenn ihr gewinnt, aber deswegen brauchst du ja nicht gleich so einen...Aua, lass das! Wenn du mich noch einmal schlägst..."

"Ja?"

Harry beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Dann kriegst du heute abends was zu spüren!"

"Ohhhhh... ja klar! So wie gestern, nicht? Das war vielleicht schlimm... wie du nur SO unanständig sein konntest... Also ehrlich, ich wäre froh wenn du auch mal 'n Teil der Arbeit übernehmen würdest..."

"Könntest du vielleicht etwas leiser sprechen!" raunte Harry ihm zu, der leicht rot im Gesicht geworden war. "Und diesmal meine ich es ernst!

"Also das will ich sehn..." erwiderte Draco ohne seine Stimme auch nur um einen Ton zu senken. Zweifelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann boxte er Harry blitzschnell in die Seite, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.

"Au... Ok du hast es nicht anders gewollt!" Harry zwinkerte seinem Freund zu und beugte sich grinsend wieder über seinen Teller.

Ein paar Minuten aßen sie schweigend bis Harry plötzlich sagte:

"Bist du sicher dass du das Gesülze nicht hören willst? Ein bisschen seelische Unterstützung kann doch nicht schaden..."

"Ja, verdammt Potter, ich kann verzichten!"

"Aber du solltest wissend dass..."

"Du an mich glaubst- ja, danke, weiß ich..."

"Und dass...

"Ja Potter, ich liebe dich auch! Und jetzt halt die Klappe, Ok?"

Die Tür zu Lucius Arbeitszimmer öffnete sich und ein hochgewachsener dunkelhaariger Mann trat ein.

"Hallo... Und was habt ihr rausgefunden?"

"Ich komme nicht wegen Draco."

Lucius zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "So? Weshalb kommt du dann?"

"Der Lord persönlich schickt mich!"

Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte man auf Lucius Gesicht Überraschung lesen bevor er wieder den gewohnt kühlen Ausdruck annahm.

"Es geht um Harry Potter. Der Lord wird langsam ungeduldig und meinte wir müssten endlich etwas unternehmen..."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich dachte er wollte erst herausfinden was die Prophezeiung..."

"Er hat seine Meinung geändert! Die Untersuchung dieses Falls bringt keine Forschritte! Er sagt, wir werden jetzt einen Schritt weiter gehen..."

Einen Augenblick schwieg Lucius nachdenklich. Dann meinte er entschlossen: "Was ist der Plan?"

"Nein, ich kann nicht! Bitte, ich will nicht mehr zu dieser Versammlung..."

"Verdammt! Es ist dein Pflicht dort hin zu gehen!"

Sakura stand ihrem Vater gegenüber. Sie konnte sehen das er innerlich beinahe explodierte, auch wenn er versuchte so gefasst wir möglich auszusehen, war ihm der Zorn deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sakura ballte die Hände zu Fäusten um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie zitterte auch ihre Beine verließen langsam ihren Dienst, dennoch stand sie in starker Haltung vor ihm und keine einzige Träne war in ihren Augen zu sehen.

"Warum ist Draco abgehauen?"

Lucius zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern und wollte nach Sakuras Arm fassen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Er wollte das alles nicht, oder? Er wollte nie Todesser werden! Er wusste, dass es falsch war..."

"Untersteh dich noch einmal etwas derartiges zu sagen... Wenn dem Lord das zu Ohren kommt, wirst du teuer dafür bezahlen müssen!"

"Abhauen war seine einzige Chance..."

"Abhauen bringt gar nichts! Früher oder später wird der Lord ihn gefunden haben und dann wird er sich wünschen es nie getan zu haben!" Brauste Lucius auf und ballte eine Hand zur Faust.

"Und du hörst jetzt auf mit diesem sinnlosen Geschwätz!"

"Du sagtest ich solle mich nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen, sondern meinen Verstand benutzen! Das habe ich getan und ich verstehe nicht... wieso ihr ihm alle folgt, was an all dem so großartig sein soll... Ich glaube ihr alle benutz euren Verstand nicht..."

"So! Das ist jetzt ein für alle mal genug! Zwing mich nicht Gewalt anzuwenden! Deine Aufgaben ist im Moment nichts anderes als Folgsamkeit und Gehorsam zu leisten, das Denken überlass bitte anderen! Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, werde ich dem Lord erzählen was für Gedanken du hegst und glaube mir, er wird nicht begeistert davon sein...Ach ja, und ein Wort, ein Fluchtversuch oder sonst irgendwelche Dummheiten und du bist ebenso geliefert... Du weißt ja was für Methoden unser Herrscher da so kennt... Hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Seine Stimme drang messerscharf in sie ein und nahm ihr jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln.

"Ich gebe dir 2 Minuten." Ließ er verlauten bevor er sich von ihr wegdrehte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und sobald seine Schritte auf dem Flur verklungen waren gaben Sakuras Füße nach und sie sackte auf den Boden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen bis sie Blut spüren konnte, nur um die Tränen aufzuhalten. Sie durfte nicht weinen, sie musste stark sein. Sie durfte unter keinen Umständen weinen...

Es war genauso dunkel, genauso kalt und die Stimmung genauso bedrückend wie bei der ersten Versammlung, der Einweihungszeremonie.

Sakura stand alleine neben ein paar ihr unbekannten jüngeren Todessern, denn ihr Vater besprach gerade etwas mit Voldemort. Die eigentliche Versammlung hatte noch nicht angefangen, aber als einer der engsten Vertrauen musste Lucius natürlich als einer der ersten da sein.

Sakura versuchte sich ihren Unwillen, ihre Unsicherheit und Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern selbstbewusst auszusehen. Sie fragte sich worüber ihr Vater mit Voldemorts redete und spürte wie das Unbehagen immer mehr in ihr wuchs. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht mit dem was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte... Sie hatte schon zu viele Fehler gemacht... Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert als das sie richtig und falsch überhaupt noch auseinander halten konnte. Immer wenn sie versuchte darüber nachzudenken hatte sie das Gefühl in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen...

Es gab zu viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, zu viele verschiedene Lösungen...wie sollte sie wissen was richtig und was falsch war? Wie sollte sie wissen wie sie sich verhalten sollte?

"Sakura?" Die schwarzhaarige wirbelte herum und blickte in Jess Gesicht.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie war schon in Begriff "Gut!" zu sagen, aus reiner Gewohnheit als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dies keineswegs der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Schrecklich, soweit mein Gehirn das überhaupt erfassen kann..." Sagte sie stattdessen, selbst überrascht darüber, dass sie noch zu einem solchen Satz fähig war.

Er verzog das Gesicht leicht mitleidig, was allerdings eher aufgesetzt erschien und seufzte leise auf. Sakura konnte seine Angespanntheit deutlich spüren. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, das nur schwer einzuordnen war. Sakura hatte ihm zwar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie gerne noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, aber sie hatte auch gesagt, dass sie es nicht schaffte, denn das was er getan hatte war unverzeihlich.

Sakura fragte sich, wie er ihr überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen konnte. Und doch – sie hatte das unsägliche Verlangen ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, seine Lippen wieder auf ihren zu spüren... Sakura zwang sich wegzusehen, bevor sie von dieser Welle des Verlangens erfasst, tatsächlich etwas derartiges tun würde.

"Sakura..."

Ihre Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet aber dennoch konnte sie sein Gesicht deutlich vor sich sehen, seine Gesichtzüge lesen, konnte die Bewegungen seiner Arme erahnen, wusste genau was er in diesem Augenblick fühlen musste. Wie konnte man sich in der Gegenwart eines Menschen, den man so gut kannte, nur so fremd vorkommen?

"Ich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Würdest du..." Er ließ die Schulter sinken und nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Atemzug. "Würdest du mir noch mal eine zweite Chance geben?"

Sie hatte es geahnt...Sie hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde und sich hatte sich davor gefürchtet ihm eine Antwort darauf geben zu müssen. "Weißt du,..." sie sah auf während sie nach einer passenden Formulierung für eine Antwort suchte, die sie selbst nicht kannte...

"Ich... ich glaube wir sollten uns jetzt besser in den Kreis stellen, die anderen sind auch schon alle da..." Sie nickte mit den Kopf in die Richtung., konnte aber aus den Augenwinkeln noch beobachten wie sich sein gespannter Blick in entmutigte Enttäuschung verwandelte.

"Ja, du hast Recht..."

Sakura zögerte einen Moment dann ergriff sie seine Hand. "Komm mit!"

Die Versammlung war nichts anderes als eine Fortsetzung der Einweihungszeremonie. Voldemort erklärte einige seiner Theorien und groben Pläne oder seine zukünftige Zeit an der Macht.

Am Ende der offiziellen Sitzung mussten alle 'Neuen' noch einmal nach der Reihe einen Treueid ablegen, dass kein Außenstehender etwas von den Dingen erfuhr, die hier besprochen wurden.

"Schwörst du die diesen Bundes nicht zu gefährden indem du Informationen weitergibst, oder nicht verhinderst das jemand anderes dies tut, sondern im Gegenteil alles tun wirst was in deiner Macht steht diesen Bund zu schützen?" fragte Voldemort schließlich auch Sakura.

"Ich schwöre."

Voldemort musterte sie einen Augenblick, wobei seine roten Augen leicht unter der Kapuze hervorlugten und meinte dann: "Kann es sein, dass du nicht so ganz mit allem hier einverstanden bist, kann es sein das du treulose Gedanken hegst?" Sakura zuckte innerlich zusammen als sie seine Worte vernahm.

"N...ein...natürlich nicht!" stotterte sie.

"Ich weiß es, wenn du mich anlügst, du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen!" versicherte Voldemort mit schneidender Stimme. Seine Worte klangen in ihrem Kopf nach. Ihre Beine fingen wieder an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

"Du hast mir Treue geschworen!"

"Ja, Lord..." Beteuerte sie eilig,

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dir wirklich trauen kann..." Seine Stimme nahm immer bedrohlichere Ausmaße an und auch Sakuras letztes bisschen Mut, das sie so mühsam zusammengekratzt hatte, rann ihr nun wie Sand aus den Fingern.

"Natürlich könnt Ihr das, ich stehe in eurem Dienst..."

"Wärest du bereit mir das auch zu beweisen?"

"Ja..."

"Ich werde dir eine Aufgabe stellen, wenn du sie ausführst ist deine Treue zu mir über jeden Zweifel erhaben!"

Sakuras Herz schlug so schnell und hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass sie das Gefühl hatte es würde jeden Augenblick herausspringen.

"Bist du bereit diese Aufgabe zum Beweiß deiner Treue, die ich dir auftragen werde, zu übernehmen?" In seinen Worten schwang eine stumme Drohung mit. Dies war keine einfache Frage. Falls Sakura diese Frage mit 'nein' beantwortete, würde ihr zweifellos Schlimmes bevorstehen

"Ja..." Erwiderte sie daher mit zitternder Stimme und ihre Augenlieder senkten sich demütig gen Boden. "Ja, ich bin bereit!"

Lucius reckte seinen Kopf in die Höhe, ein überhebliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja, das war der Anfang! Diesmal würden sie es schaffen! Diesmal würden sie Harry Potter kriegen!

14


End file.
